California Summers 2
by SugarFlower77
Summary: Sequel to California Summers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He gently weaved his fingers in between the spaces of hers, and lightly kissed her, breathing in the last scents of

a summer romance. A school bell rang in the distance. The sound of freshly fallen autumn leaves muffled their

footsteps as they walked towards the main hall of Rockwell Academy.

The couple caught the attention of curious cliques of bystanders, typical prep school gossip veterans, and

socialite divas whose invasive glances would unsettle the strongest of couples. Jen looked towards an

uncomfortably familiar group of girls who giggled maliciously as she walked by, breathing life back into lingering

freshman year rumors, and senior guy scandals. Jesse squeezed her hand, "Don't worry about them, you've got

me okay squirt?" he said teasingly. She smiled at his reassurance. She began to convince herself that regardless

of what had occurred in her freshman social life, this year, she knew she'd be better prepared for the

unavoidable ridicule of Rockwell's own "Magnificent Seven". Lex, Ali, Sam, Julie, Erin, Christy, and Brie were

infamous here. Having risen to the status of high school celebrities in 9th grade, this group of now junior girls

was prepared to begin yet another semester of tyranny. Jen briefly remembered how they'd flocked to her side

when it became publicly known that she was dating Rory Pearson, the captain of the Varsity hockey team. The

seven were quick to leave Brie, who couldn't manage to snag a Varsity boyfriend at the time, in the dust and

went off in search of a new recruit. Jen grimaced at her naïveté, she'd been the typical bookworm until Rory and

the seven came in and changed her life for what she wished had been the better. It turned out Rory's only

intention was the use her, much like the seven who ended up reinstating Brie and exiling Jen as soon as they

heard about her and Rory's sudden scandalous break up. The details of a terrible second semester escaped her

as Jesse stopped and brushed his hand along the side of her cheek. "Earth to girlfriend! Hello? Do you copy?"

he said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Jen came out of her horrific daze and looked up at him. "Yea,

sorry, did you say something?" she asked. "Yea we're kinda late! Not that I care, but it's the first day, and my

parents will grill me if I get in trouble this early on." He replied with a deadly half smile. She blushed, suddenly

realizing just how potent he was. "I love you…" she whispered as she felt herself coming close to tears. He

placed his finger gently underneath her chin. "Jen…what's wrong babe? Are you alright?" He cooed. She smiled

and shook her head feeling embarrassed at her sudden emotional outburst. "I'm fine Jess, its nothing, I'm just

happy to see you, that's all. I really thought I was going to have to deal with this place and these people on my

own again…without you here I just don't know if I…never mind we're going to be late! See you at lunch!" she

said as she quickly turned and dashed down the hallway. Jesse reached up and scratched his head confused at

her seemingly strange behavior. "Yea…okay…see ya." He said as he watched her walk away feeling comforted

by the fact that this time he knew he'd see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

As she ran she gripped the sides of her books so tightly her fingers paled. Apprehension slowly coursed through her veins as she approached her first class. Jen stopped briefly to catch her breath, then walked timidly into the invasive florescent lights that flooded the room. The stench of high maintenance flooded her nostrils, and the slightly singed smell of freshly flat ironed hair and Bvlgari perfume poisoned the once tolerable classroom atmosphere. Lex, Julie and Erin sat whispering to one another in the back, prepared ridicule whoever dared to sit in front of them. Jen's eyes darted across the room in desperate search for any other seat, but all were taken. She went rigid as she passed the girls who carefully watched each and every move she made, waiting anxiously to find some flaw in her gait. Julie, the leader of the 7, was surprised by a sudden feeling of discomfort that overcame her. Something about Jen's subtly obvious confidence angered her. She turned to Lex and whispered loudly to her making sure Jen could hear every word she said.

"Aw how cute, she actually found herself a boyfriend! Did you see her walk in this morning like she was the shit? Clearly California surfer trash is something to brag about now a days." She said snidely. Jen dropped her books. Julie and Lex grinned at one another once the realized that even after an entire summer break they still had tremendous power over her. Jen turned bright red due to both her anger and embarrassment then hastily picked up her books and walked to her seat.

"Did you see that girls? She holds onto her books about as well as she holds onto her boyfriends. "she snapped. Jen stared down at her desk trying to hold back tears. She'd promised herself she wouldn't let them see her upset. Lex flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders then reached into her purse and removed a stick of gum for herself and the two others.

"I'll give them a month…" she said chewing loudly.

"…and even if they're still dating…I'm going to ask him to winter formal. Because honestly, girlfriend or not who'd go with her?" she jeered. Erin took advantage of the situation.

"Go for it Lex! He'll totally be all over you the second you ask him! Honestly it must suck to be dating the Virgin Mary over there." she teased. The four other boys in the class turned and laughed at Jen who sat silently with her head buried in her hands.

"Is she actually crying right now?" Lex said while looking at herself in a small compact mirror. Julie rolled her eyes.

"That's pretty much all she does. I honestly don't know why she even goes here." she sneered. Jen turned around and stared directly at her adversaries.

"Because my 4.0 GPA keeps me here, I don't need my Daddy's trust fund to keep me from failing out and going to the local public school." She snapped. The boys behind her cheered. Julies face turned dark red. Erin and Lex looked nervously from one to the other hoping that Julie would come up with a witty comeback at the last minute but the room remained silent.

"And Lex…don't make the mistake of thinking that Jess would ever go to winter formal with you. He's not interest in STDs. comprende?" Jen fired, putting Lex and the other two girls in their places just as the class began.

At the sound of the 8:30 bell hoards of students bustled about the hallway hurrying to their first classes. Jesse stood hopelessly in the middle of a sea of burgundy blazers and Ralph Lauren polos without a clue or care as to where his first history class would be. Just as he finally managed to unearth his schedule from his bag, four rather athletic looking seniors came rushing down the hall towards him. The largest of the four slammed hard into Jesse right as he passed, sending both his books and papers flying across the floor. Jesse fell backwards to the ground and sat there helplessly as the older boys stood over him laughing.

"You should learn to watch where you're going, surfer boy." said the chestnut haired senior responsible for Jesse's fall.

"What the hell are you talking about? You ran into me asshole!" Jesse said as he jumped to his feet and stood face to face with the leader of the four. The brunette and his friends snickered. "You know you're right I did run into you…and I can do it again." He said snidely then pushed Jesse backwards towards the lockers.

"Don't touch me." Jesse said furiously, then slapped the boy's hand away from him.

"Okay then, he will. Conner take a shot!" he teased as a red head standing behind him grabbed a hold of a hockey stick and hit Jesse full force in the stomach with the blunt end. He sank to his knees and gasped for air, while two of the other seniors kicked his books in different directions down the hall.

"Rory look at this." said Conner who had discovered a picture of Jen and Jesse together from their summer their summer vacation. Rory grabbed the photo from Conner and stared at it.

"Well looky here, this hottie's your girlfriend now? Aww how cute, I guess that makes you the rebound. Pathetic...but hey seeing how she's grown up this summer looks like I'll just have to re-invite her to one of my exclusive backseat tours of my Benz, I bet she's missed it." He said smirking. The three other boys laughed maliciously while Jesse struggled to sit up.

"…Don't you…ever…talk about my girlf…" he stopped mid sentence when Tyler, Rory's right hand man, kicked Jesse in the side of the face.

" Ty! that's not very polite of you…kicking a guy like that when he's down on all fours like a dog…tsk tsk…shame on you." He said sarcastically. Tyler grinned.

"I'm sorry Rory, I just can't take these romantic types, Let me see that picture real quick…" he said as he reached out and took the photo.

"Look at this crap, what kind of guy carries pictures of his girlfriend around, when you can do things with her that are much more memorable than a photo." He said laughing, then ripped it in half. Rory smirked.

"Whoops, so much for sentimental bullshit…lets go, this is getting boring and I'm gunna be later for class than usual, so let's ditch…what's his name here and get to Math." He said uncaringly then suddenly noticed that Jesse was trying to get up for the second time.

"Woah there cowboy we can't be having any untimely comebacks now can we? Sit down." He teased then placed his foot on Jesse's back and forced him back down on to the floor.

" Listen kid, you've gotta learn your place, you see, here at Rockwell, we've got a food chain type of social system. The hockey players are at the top, we get the girls, the grades, the cars, etc. you get the picture. Now underclassmen newbie losers like yourself…basically don't exist. So that means if you ever even tried to tell anyone about our little…oh how shall we say… "misunderstanding" this morning, we'd make sure that nobody believed you or heard from you again. So like I said…watch your step and welcome to my school bro. Later." Rory said as he shoved Jen's half of Jesse's picture into his pocket and headed off to his first class along with his friends. Just before he turned the corner Rory stopped and looked back at Jesse.

"Oh yea, and thanks for the photo! I'll make sure to pay your girlfriend a visit sometime today. We've got some catching up to do!" He said laughing then disappeared into the adjacent hallway.

"Mr.…" shouted his first period history professor from across the room.

"It's Jesse." He said while making a sad attempt at rearranging his uniform so that he looked somewhat presentable.

"Jesse, you do understand that you are 26 minutes late for my class do you not?" she said in a BBC London accent.

"Yea I do, and I'm sorry, I just got…ah…" he suddenly remembered what Rory had said to him in the hallway. "…lost…on the way to class…I misplaced my schedule so I couldn't find the room…I'm sorry it won't happen again." He mumbled.

"That's quite understandable on the first day, but I will expect you to arrive 10 minutes early to my class every day for the rest of the semester. Are we clear?" she said sternly.

Jesse's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" he stuttered. Mrs. Hodgekins glared at him from beneath her glasses.

" I don't believe anyone here found it funny, now did they?" she said as stared down a few individual students who were attempting to disguise their obvious giggles with the occasional cough or sneeze. Jesse sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No, mam'." He replied.

"Well now that that's sorted out please take your seat." She directed then turned back towards the whiteboard and continued her lesson. Jesse sat down in the row furthest from the front and slammed his notebook on the table. A blonde haired girl sitting across from him briefly looked up from her history text book and smiled at him. He glared at her than put his head back down in his notebook. Letting curiosity and flirtatiousness get the best of her the girl reached over and poked him with the end of her pencil. "Hey, how's your first day so far? You'd better pay attention Mrs. Hodgekins can be a real witch. What's your name?" she whispered politely.

He said nothing.

"Hello?" she said then waited a few seconds for him to respond. He snored loudly and she finally received her long awaited answer. The school year had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

After first period ended, Jen wandered back out into the courtyard to find Jesse sitting underneath the old oak tree where they had met earlier that day. She walked almost inaudibly over the leaf covered grass, the morning dew slightly dampening her polished uniform black shoes and uneven knee socks. Jesse lay stretched out in front of the tree, his eyes were lightly closed and the sun dimly illuminated one side of his face leaving the other in shadow. Jen smiled at the sight of him. She loved how his laid back Californian attitude constantly managed to calm her. Even on the worst of days she'd always find him sleeping in some tucked away corner or outside in the sun. She briefly lost herself in a summertime memory, then sat down next to Jesse and kissed him lightly on the pinkish red apple of his cheek. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized who had awoken him.

"Hey you…" he said softly as he leaned over and rested his head on Jen's shoulder.

"Hey…" she replied while running her fingers through his now longer golden blonde hair.

"How was your first class…" she asked. Jesse groaned.

"That bad huh?" she answered. Jesse rubbed his eyes.

"Yea…I got into a bad situation with some idiot hockey jocks in the hallway, I was late , and to top it off my history teacher now totally hates me and is forcing me to come in 10 minutes early everyday for the rest of my life. So basically I hate school. How about you? This looks like your kind of place, its preppy, its competitive, it's you in a nutshell, I bet all your friends are wondering why you're hanging out with some random new guy huh?" he said teasingly. Jen moved away from him. Jesse's head hit one of the larger roots of the tree.

"Ouch! What was that about?" he complained.

"My Friends? What friends? These people are all fake, as nice and as pretty this place might look on the outside…nothing here is real…you can't trust anyone…I made that mistake… and I…never mind…" she stopped herself. Jesse sat up and looked at her, feeling worried by the sound of distress in her voice.

"Hey, look at me. Remember our promise? No more secrets okay?" he said comfortingly then lightly kissed her. Jen smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're right and I'm sorry it's just hard to talk about last year and everything that went wrong you know?" Jesse glared at her.

"No of course not, it's not like I've ever had problems telling people about my personal life!" he said sarcastically.

"Jen you should really be more open!" he said mocking her in a squeaky falsetto voice. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him.

"You're an asshole you know that?" she said smiling.

"What can I say?" he replied shrugging. Jen laughed at his sarcasm.

"Okay well basically…the second half of last year was a complete nightmare for me. Remember those girls who were eyeing me and you in the hallway this morning?" she began.

"Yea the ugly ones?" he said bluntly. Jen laughed.

"Yea everyone knows them as the "Magnificent 7" , they go around the school acting like they own it just because they sleep with any varsity player who asks and have unlimited amounts of their parent's money to spend. I didn't really ever care about them until late last year. When I got involved with Rory after winter formal everything changed…my social life, my relationship with my parents everything. I went from straight As to Bs and even worse because I was so caught up in the moment with Rory, his parties, and the popular crowd. I really thought that when the seven let me into their group that I had actually found some real friends who I could count on. I was so stupid. Rory ended up dumping me because I refused to sleep with him and the seven left me in the dirt when they found out. Everyone found out. I have Rory to thank for that. But that's the past. I've got you this year so no worries right?" she said unsteadily. Jesse stopped and looked into her eyes but she avoided his gaze. He slowly became aware of the insecurity this place and these people caused her. He remembered how comfortable she was over the summer, how happy she was whenever they were together and how she never once doubted herself or questioned a decision. She was so strong but her stubbornness and reluctance to tell him about all this hinted that she was vulnerable after all. Jesse grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. Jen was startled by his aggression.

"Why didn't you tell me this Jen!" he shouted. She tried to look away from him but he stopped her.

"I don't know Jess. It's not important anymore…" she said her voice trembling.

"What do you mean it's not important? They hurt you, they used you and you're acting like it doesn't matter! It matters to me! It matters that that asshole Rory and his stupid friends hurt the girl I'm in love with. I'm here for you J and I want you to know that while I'm around I won't let that happen again. If they mess with you they mess with me comprende?" he said seriously. Jen smiled and managed to wipe away a few tears that stained her glassy eyes. Jesse leaned in and kissed her then pulled away and let her rest her head on his shoulder. An autumn breeze carried a few leaves by and teased the ends of Jen's golden brown hair.

"How was I lucky enough to find someone like you?" she said softly. Jesse laughed to himself.

"I don't know if I'd call the first time we met lucky…I mean…it was for me, I picked a fight and ended up lying sprawled out on the floor in the arms of a beautiful girl. You on the other hand, probably took one look at me and my anger management complex and thought I was some crazy psycho boy from nowhere." He replied. Jen smiled.

"Jesse please…when I saw you and you're OC hair and tan skin walk through those automatic doors, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Now I have to admit you were a little…angry and rebellious at first but…you turned out alright I guess. You're still kinda crazy though." She teased.

"Oh I know, I'm going out with you aren't I?" Jen pushed him.

"Shut up, you're such an ass Jess!" she began. "I'm what now?" he interrupted.

"You heard me." She retorted.

"Yea you said something about my ass, I mean I know it's nice and everything but come on Jen we're at school, at least try to control yourself." He teased. Jen looked up towards the sky.

"Lord what did I do to deserve this?" she said laughing.

"I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact that you said yes when I asked you out!" he remarked. Jen rolled her eyes. "You never actually asked me out Jess, we just sort of happened." She said knowingly.

"What are talking about I definitely did! Remember? It was before one of Cali's parties we were in the backyard…" he began.

"Jess! That was Tanner not you! He asked Cali out you moron. You didn't say anything about us dating back then!" she said laughing. "Well…I wanted to…I was just…kinda scared to say anything…you and Cali are pretty intense girls you know! Me and Tanner can't hold a candle to you two…the whole "will you go out with me" deal was intimidating for both of us! If you weren't so scary then…" Jen interrupted him.

"Me? Scary? Psh. You're just a wuss that's all!" Jesse glared at her.

"Oh yea? Bet I can prove that I'm not." He said excitedly.

"I'd like to see you try, wussy boy." She replied.

"Fine! Today at lunch, I'll prove it to you. If you're not convinced then…"

"You carry my books for a week. No exceptions." "Deal, but if you are convinced then I get to take you out someplace special after school. Just you and me…okay?" he winked at her. Jen stopped and briefly enjoyed his mysteriousness.

"Yea, it's a deal." She replied just as the 2nd period bell rung.

"See you at lunch" he said as they both turned and ran off towards their next classes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jen walked into a completely empty cafeteria at 12:30 sharp she knew something was wrong. She looked anxiously from table to table occasionally spotting the abandoned hot lunch or brown leather school bag left on the floor. She noticed a large group of students eagerly running towards the amphitheater outside. She nervously followed them not knowing exactly what to expect.

When she turned the corner she found the entire school crowded around Jesse who was standing on stage with the music department's microphone in his hand. The girls in the audience whispered excitedly to one another, enthralled by the attractiveness of the apparently musically inclined new comer. Rory and the rest of his buddies from the hockey team sat in the back torturing a few unlucky freshmen who decided to sit in front of them. Jen immediately noticed Julie and the seven talking amongst themselves and attempting to exchange flirtatious glances with Jesse, who blatantly ignored them and continued setting up. Once he'd turned up his amps as loud as possible he scanned the faces of all the prep school strangers in the crowd until he finally found Jen, who was standing off to the side looking tremendously confused. He waited for her to look back at him and then placed the microphone near his lips.

"Girl…" he sung softly.

Silence fell over the crowd. Jen looked up into his sparkling green eyes and smiled.

"There's something bout' me that you ought to know…" hoards of girls pushed their way towards the small stage where he was standing hoping to get his attention, which to their disappointment only belonged to Jen.

"I've never felt the need to lose control…" he continued as he pushed his bangs up out of his eyes causing them to stand up straight and spike at the ends.

Jen bit her bottom lip and smiled, his bad boy appeal was getting to her and if he continued on like this their to be announced secret one on one date was bound be, to say the least, eventful.

"Always held on back and played it slow…but not this time…baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything…" he swooned.

A sly smile spread across Jen's slightly flushed face, she knew what he was subtly asking for, and this time, she was more then ready to accept his offer. Julie glared at her then disappeared back inside the school with two of her friends, her insecurity and self consciousness kept her from ever going anywhere alone.

"Baby take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you…crazy let's do something maybe…please don't take your time you've got me right where you want me…" a few girls in the crowd screamed. Jesse stopped and looked directly at Jen with an unforgettable smile. Before he could begin the 2nd verse, the school headmaster approached the stage and unplugged his mic.

"Hey man…I'm singing here…" he said casually. "Excuse me but this behavior is unacceptable! I don't know where you come from but at this school we do not hold concerts at lunch hour! Come with me!" The headmaster ordered but before he could say or do anything, Jesse ran over to the side of the stage closest to Jen and got on his knees.

"Will you marry me?" he shouted. Jen shook her head and smiled.

"Not at the moment…" she said laughing. He grinned.

"Well it was worth a shot…I'll try again in 5 years…will you at least go out with me then?" he said while dodging the nearly 60 year old principal who wearily chased him around the stage. Despite the invasive stares of the crowd Jen simply smiled back at her crazy musician boyfriend.

"Of course…now stop making Mr. Reed run after you and go to the office Jess…" she replied. Mr. Reed looked at her, feeling both relieved and frustrated. Jesse nodded then held out his hands as if her were going to be handcuffed and walked off stage with principal following close behind. After a few minutes of nonstop cheering the crowd slowly began to dissolve. A few girls stopped and told Jen how lucky she was, and how happy they were for her, and for the first time she was treated like an equal instead of an outcast. Maybe she'd make a few new friends this year, some for the wrong reasons and others for life, but as she walked back towards the school she could only think of her blond haired knight in shining armor who'd end up in detention for the next month, all because he'd let the entire school know he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well young man, what you did earlier this afternoon was inappropriate to say the least, but because you are a new student here I'll let you off with a warning…" the headmaster said authoritatively. Jesse stood up.

"Thanks man…sir and ah…sorry for the trouble." he replied nonchalantly.

"It's quite alright but I will expect model behavior from you for the rest of the term, understood?" Jesse nodded then waltzed out the door, through a semi crowded and into the arms of his girlfriend.

He kissed so ardently that the two of them fell back against the lockers. A few passers by tried and failed to hide their curiously invasive stares. Neither knowing nor caring who was watching, Jen kissed Jesse back, feeling no remorse or regret towards her "inappropriate" actions. Not too many minutes later she pulled away smiling.

"I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"Don't say anything, just follow me…" he replied as he took her hand in his and led her outside.

They walked for a while in silence, both curious of the others intentions. Jen's hand was comfortably tangled in Jesse's, the warmth from his palms enough to keep her from noticing the cold. Jesse briefly turned back and smiled at Jen, then stepped behind her and covered her eyes. "I want to show you something" he said quietly. Jen smiled, amused at her boyfriend's playfulness. He led her through the woods a ways until they reached a clearing. Jen half opened her eyes, secretly trying to decipher where she was through the spaces in Jesse's fingers.

"Now I'm going to walk away from you for a sec. do NOT open your eyes until I tell you to okay?" he said firmly.

"Pushy are we?" Jen replied as she heard him frantically running around.

"Yea, yea, yea you'll thank me for it in a minute babe." He said in between breaths. After a few minutes of chaos, Jesse walked back towards Jen then placed his hands around her waist.

"Surprise" he said softly.

Jen slowly opened her eyes and lost her breath at what she saw. There in the middle of the woods stood an old maple tree and at its base were hundreds of brightly colored rose petals. Jen's eyes followed the flower bed to a red wool blanket perfectly spread out at her feet. On it was carefully cafeteria prepared picnic and a candle that Jen was sure Jesse had stolen from the nurse's emergency kit.

"I…I don't know what to say Jess…" she began. Jesse rested his chin on her shoulder than leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"How about let's eat, I'm hungry." He replied teasingly. Jen reached backwards and swatted his face off of her.

"You have gotten so good at ruining romantic moments, I wish there was an industry for it. You'd do well." She said grinning as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her in response. After a few long minutes she pulled away.

"Jesse we just burnt some serious calories, lets eat something."

He laughed. "Alright but don't eat too much you'll get fat." Jen glared at him then picked up a forkful of chocolate cake he had set out for her and aimed it at his face.

"Do we need to do a replay of food wars a la Tanner's kitchen?" she said, her eyes reflecting the soft candle light. Jesse smiled warmly and shook his head.

"No, no I'm good." He said quietly while refusing to remove his eyes from her. Jen ate silently, fully aware of Jesse's unmoving gaze. She finished her last piece of desert and finally looked up at him. She noticed how his features began to blend into the sunset lit sky behind him. The light was fading fast and she slowly began to wonder what exactly he had planned for their afternoon now turned night.

"Jen," he said in a softer and gentler tone than she had ever heard him speak in before.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, the tree house up in that tree has some blankets and stuff we can use to keep warm…I just…I just thought it'd be kinda cool to spend the night under the stars with you…but if you have to go that's fine. I called my Dad before I set this all up during lunch and he thinks I'm staying at a friend's house to study, so if you want…we can stay here…" he said, his eyes luminous and hopeful. Jen looked pensive and uneasy. Jesse swallowed hard feeling unsettled by her silence.

"Hold on." She eventually said at the sound of her cell phone ringing in her pocket. Jesse sighed, not knowing whether or not her sudden change in attitude was a good or bad indication. He listened carefully as she spoke.

"Hey Mom, yea I know I'm sorry I wasn't outside at 5:00 but my friend Brie invited me over to hang out with her and the girls tonight. Her mom said she'll give us a ride to school tomorrow and yes I finished my homework in study hall." There was a brief pause. Jen turned around and Jesse who couldn't help but catch her in a smile. She winked at him and continued her conversation.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, and if you need me just call my cell Brie's mom has an important…conference call and she can't have the phone lines tied so I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, I love you too. Bye" Jen said feeling the slightest bit guilty about lying. She sighed and hung up the phone then placed it back in her pocket. She turned right around into Jesse's arms; he looked down at her with a Christmas day like expression and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go, I have everything set up…" he said as they both climbed up the newly build ladder of the tree house.

Once inside, Jesse pulled out two sweatshirts from his backpack and rolled them up as pillows for the two of them. Jen took off her blazer and inched her way into her oversized "Bruin's Hockey" sweatshirt. Jesse threw his blazer into the far corner of the small room and lay down next to her. They both looked up into the sky light above them and up towards the stars. The tree house was nearly brand new, storm windows had been put in and the school's flag hung on the far wall. The tree house had been donated to the school with hopes that they would allow the lower school children to use it. Due to the endless arguments constantly presented by the board, whether or not the tree house was officially open for public use was still pending. Fortunately Jesse wasn't concerned about the board's opinions; he only had one person on his mind. He took Jen's hand in his and moved closer to her.

"So, how do you feel about heights?" he said smiling. Jen winced.

"I don't love them but I can deal just don't mess around with me up here okay?" she said while poking him in the side.

"Hey now, that's one thing I can't guarantee you tonight." Jen looked at him directly.

"Be honest with me…" she said seriously. Jesse's grin dissolved.

"Do you think…I mean…are we…? What am I saying? I don't know how to have this conversation…" Jesse looked at her blushing.

"…Are we what Jen?" he said trying to hide the fact that he knew exactly what she was referring to. Jen choked up.

"…you know…ready…I guess..."

Jesse looked over into her eyes, she was so beautiful and for the first time, the confidence he might have had towards the current subject failed him. He didn't know what to say and suddenly felt unbelievably unsure of himself. Jen picked up on his change in mood and looked back into his now equally anxious eyes and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said calmingly.

"I don't know but we don't have to do anything if you don't want to…we can wait" he stuttered. Jen brushed her hand along the side of his flushed cheek.

"No…I've been waiting all summer, I want…" he leaned over and passionately kissed her. She moved over top of him kissed him while enjoying the feeling of his muscular arms gently wrapped around her. He quickly reached over and pulled the wool blanket around them. He carefully unbuttoned Jen's shirt and she his both anxious and excited at the sensation. After a few minutes of intense lip locking they stopped and looked at each other, Jen in nothing but undergarments and Jesse in his boxers.

"So…what now?" he asked as he laid down next to her holding her hand in his. Jen bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I…don't know…you go first…polkadots…" she said giggling. Jesse looked down at his boxers and blushed.

"So! At least I don't wear that stupid Paul Frank Monkey on my ass like you do…" he said while fidgeting with the strap of her bra. Jen slapped his hand.

"No, like I said…you go first. I'm cold so you can oust your drawers first." Jesse looked at her in shock.

"You're kidding me…" Jen shook her head. He sighed.

"Jen…we're doing this together. It's just as weird for me as it is for you so we'll do it on three. The awkwardness has to be mutual." He replied. Jen nervously half smiled.

"Okay but do you have your wallet and the you know...?" she said, hoping to postpone the evening's activities as long as she could.

"Yea hold on, I'll get it." He said as he leaned over and searched through his pants pocket.

Not to long afterwards he snuggled back under the covers.

"Did you…?" Jen began.

"Yea, no worries we're good. So…do you want to count or should I." Jen felt her uneasiness beginning to resurface but temporarily suppressed it.

"One…" she said timidly.

"Two…" he replied. She briefly paused before completely unclothing herself.

"Three…" she whispered.

Neither of them said a word, they just sat facing the ceiling, facing the stars, in complete and total silence. Both their cheeks burned red, neither one daring to break their staring contest with the night sky. Jesse gathered the courage to reach over and weave his fingers in between hers. Jen could feel him moving closer to her, their shoulders nearly touching and his shadow gradually covering her. He leaned in slowly and delicately kissed her as though his very touch might break her. She timidly returned the gesture, wanting to both believe and reject that this was…they were really happening. Before she could bring herself back in touch with reality, she suddenly found Jesse to be a lot closer to her than he had been in the past. She was amazed and frightened by the newness of these feelings now surfacing between the two of them. She could feel the heat between them, the intensity of their closeness and began to fall victim to it. They stopped and looked at one another once again, their breaths uneven and the space between them steadily disappearing. He stared at her intently looking for any sign of reassurance in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. He brushed his fingers along the side of her face then wiped away the slow and steady tears that she began to cry.

"We can do this…just trust me…I won't hurt you…I promise…I love you…" he cooed softly to her. Despite his words she remained tense.

"I promise I will never hurt you…Do you trust me?" he whispered to her.

She smiled at him through her tears and nodded, allowing him to move with her as though they were a single person. The slow and steady rhythm of their breathing began to change. As he gave into her she tightly dug her fingers into the length of his back leaving red marks where she had touched him. A brief sensation of pain overcame her; she tightly shut her eyes and clenched her teeth waiting for the worst of it to subside. She suddenly found herself enjoying the feel of his body against hers and fell into rhythm with him. A sigh of ecstasy escaped his lips and she too was overcome by an indescribable sensation. As their breathing slowed his eyes met hers and hers his and together they realized that this was exactly what they had wanted, to be here, underneath the endless stars, that witnessed a secret only the cosmos could keep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jen was startled by the sound of heavy rain beating down on the tree house roof. Only half conscious of her whereabouts, she sat up abruptly and nervously looked around. When she glanced down and saw Jesse lying next to her reality slowly began to uncomfortably settle its way in. They had…really and truly done it. Jen suddenly couldn't find words for what had happened or how she felt, she just stared down in awe at Jesse who was peacefully sleeping next to her. She looked down at her hands still making sure she was all there. She felt her mind ridding itself of all its contents except for images of what happened that night.

"Oh G-d…" she half whispered to herself.

Her face flooded bright red and she feebly attempted to choke back tears of both joy and horror. Jesse was awakened by the sound of Jen's no longer silent crying and drowsily turned around to face her. Her eyes were so fiercely terror stricken that he immediately sat up and moved over to comfort her.

"Jen, baby what's wrong are you okay?" he said while placing his hands on her shoulders. She flinched.

He gently placed his finger underneath her chin and stared lovingly into her eyes. Not even the most cliché love song could describe how entranced by her he was. He just simply smiled at her in awe and amazement of the fact that he had just given his entire self and entire soul to this unbelievably beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Jen struggled to meet his unmoving gaze but when she finally gathered herself and was able to speak, she took his hand in hers and looked directly into his dark green eyes.

"…we…um…" she stuttered. He smiled warmly at her.

"We did it…we really did and um…you…you were…amazing…I wish…I could tell you how much I love you...and how beautiful you are…" he said ardently. For some reason Jen couldn't deal with hearing those words. Not thinking she stood up placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Why would you say that? I mean…I love you too but I just can't handle that sentence right now…I just…I…" she said hysterically. Jesse bit his bottom lip and smiled at her.

"G-d you're gorgeous…" he said while admiring her now completely uncovered figure. Jen snapped out of her post traumatic boyfriend syndrome and realized that she was standing completely unclothed in front of him.

"Wow…" he whispered with a guilty smile on his face. Her astonishment quickly melted into a look of total embarrassment and just as she was on the brink of tears something else caught her attention. To Jesse's surprise Jen began giggling.

"Jess…" she began. He looked up at her confused.

"…I know last night was great but I didn't think you'd be so happy to see me…" She jeered. Jesse glanced downwards then threw his head back and started laughing. Jen who was equally amused climbed back into the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and kissed her hair.

"So what if I enjoy seeing you like that…its sexy...you wanna do something about it?" he said devilishly. Jen leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Nope! We have class in 2 hours and I need a shower I smell like man !" she replied. Jesse smirked.

"Sorry babe but I'm gunna have to hold you captive…no leaving until I say so…" he teased as he playfully wrestled her back underneath him. She looked up into his fiery green eyes and grinned.

"Feisty aren't we?" she said provocatively.

"Yes ma'am…" he said laughing then kissed her softly.

"Shall we continue last nights…fun and games?" he said slyly. Jen smiled.

"Perhaps some other time cowboy but right now…" she kissed him in between words.

"I have to get ready for school...sorry hun..." she replied. Accepting defeat, Jesse rolled onto his back and let Jen sit up so she could begin the search for her clothes. She eventually found her bikini cut underwear that Jesse had made fun of the night before, her skirt, and shoes but was missing a crucial part of her outfit. "Jesse have you seen my…" he interrupted her.

"Ooo… Victoria's secret…niiiceee…can I keep this as a momento?" She threw a shoe at his face. Unfortunately he was too entranced by her bra to dodge it. He fell over backwards on impact. Jen nonchalantly stepped over his sprawled out body and reclaimed her undergarment. Jesse lay on the floor moaning.

"Dear G-d Jess put some clothes on…I think I've seen quite enough of you for one day…"she teased.

"and night…" he replied in a smart ass fashion while pulling on his boxers and uniform pants.

"Do you think anyone will know we were out here? It's seriously against school rules to stay on campus after hours." Jen asked. Jesse stood up and ruffled his mess of blonde hair.

"Probably not, we're pretty far away from the buildings and everything…but…you were kinda loud." Jen slapped him up the side of his head.

"Shut up you ass…don't even go there...do you want me to imitate your "happy face"…" she fired back. Jesse blushed as Jen mimicked his facial expressions at certain points during their night together. Jesse returned the favor.

"Whatever Jess, I wasn't like that at all... you're just totally and completely shameless. Remind me to say no next time." She said smiling as he took her in his arms.

"You sure you can do that Jen?" he replied devilishly. She raised one eyebrow.

"Watch me." She said then kissed him fervently, turned, and left the tree house.

A few minutes afterwards, Jesse stayed behind to put the rest of his belongings away. He walked over to a small mirror hanging on one of the walls, looked at his reflection, smiled, and began to sing quietly to himself.

"Just another day, started out like any other, there's no other girl, who takes my breath away, when she turns around, she takes me down, just another day that I...had the best night of my life..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Mrs. Hodgekins!" Jesse said as he waltzed into his first period history class fifteen minutes early. She looked up from her incredibly massive history textbook in surprise.

"Well hello there, you're quite the chipper one this morning and earlier than expected, I'm impressed. Any particular reason for this unusual euphoria?" she questioned. Jesse smirked.

"I don't know maybe…" he said wide eyed. She looked at him from underneath her wire rimmed glasses.

"Well whatever it is I hope you were equally zealous about doing the homework last night." Jesse looked her skeptically.

"Yea…sure…the homework…" he replied while openly indicating that he hadn't even written down the homework much less done it. Just before the thought of handing out numerous demerits to Jesse crossed Mrs. Hodgekin's mind another student walked into the room. Jesse looked up at the stranger who for some reason seemed vaguely familiar. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair and blue eyes and a certain swagger to his walk. Jess could have sworn that he had seen this person before but couldn't seem to match face to name.

"Mr. Pacy if I'm not mistaken you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Your habitual lateness is going to land you in detention." The professor remarked.

"Yea, yea but I actually have an excuse this time; you see my car broke down on the way here and…" Jesse stood up and interrupted him.

" Tyler?!" he exclaimed. The boy turned around and looked at Jesse. After brief moment of confusion a smile spread across Tyler's face. The two hugged each other.

"Jess how have you been man!? It's good to see you bro! When you left Miami I thought you were gone for good! How are you? What are you doing here?!" Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back against his desk.

"I've been good! How have you been bro? I haven't talked to you in nearly 6 months! When I left home I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone from Miami again either but I ran into Cassie over the summer and now you, this is crazy! I'm here because my parents got back together and the family wanted to move to New York. Tanner and Cali are in college together now and yea its pretty insane man. How'd you get stuck here?" he inquired.

"Hah you know my mom, she thought my weekends were out of control so she sent me up north to live with my Dad and he shoved me in this place. Bunch of stiffs if you ask me but hey we can show these losers how to have a little fun right?" he said while playfully punching Jesse in the shoulder. Jess looked away from him.

"Look Ty I'm not really about that whole party scene anymore. I…I just…after what happened…I can't…plus I have a girlfriend now and my family doesn't really trust me anymore so I've got a lot to earn back you know?" Tyler looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yea man…I'm attached and sober now. Pretty intense huh?" he said grinning. Tyler laughed.

"Well if my best friend since third grade is really giving up the party life…I guess I should too… bros of a feather…" He said as he pounded Jesse's fist.

"Stick together." Jess replied. The two boys walked to back of the class to continue their conversation just as the first period bell rung. The rest of the fifteen person class filed in and Mrs. Hodgekins began her lesson. Jesse and Tyler passed notes to one another via anyone who was unlucky enough to sit in between them. Jesse opened the first crumpled piece of paper Tyler had thrown at him and struggled to read his friend's horrendous handwriting.

"_So who's this girlfriend of yours? Is she hott enough for me to steal from you?"_ Jesse flipped Tyler the bird across the room in response. Tyler eventually got Jesse's reply via three people.

"_Her name's Jen you douche and we've been together for nearly 2 months now. Hands off asshole, I'm serious." _ Tyler smirked at Jesse's still obnoxious attitude.

The two had known each other for most of their lives. Back in Miami they would spend weekend after weekend going out to parties and picking up girls to hook up with and dump within twenty four hours of meeting them. He was surprised at the somewhat serious tone in Jesse's voice when he spoke about his new found girlfriend. The idea that he had actually managed to involve himself in a real relationship was uncharacteristic of the girl crazy friend he had known for nearly 13 years. He tore of another piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down another message quickly enough so that Mrs. Hodgekins didn't catch him in the act. As soon as she passed his desk he gave the note to an irritating blonde girl sitting in between him and Jesse.

"Hey could you give this to that guy over there." He whispered. She flipped her hair and took the note in her hand.

"It depends, what's his name?" she said while chewing her gum loudly. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Who Jesse? Why do you care? Just give it to him." He insisted. The girl smirked and before handing the note to Jesse, erased what Tyler had said, and wrote a quick "_We'll talk later. Call _ _me._" and her phone number its place. She then turned and winked at Jesse to get his attention. He glared at her.

"Do you want something?" he asked rudely. She was surprised by the edge in his voice.

"Um…yea here your friend wanted you to have this …" she lied. Jesse stared her down.

"Okay cool that's none of your business, so can you hand it over I don't have all day." he grumbled then reached over and snatched the note from her. Feeling hurt and surprised by Jesse's impoliteness the girl sat back in her seat and didn't bother to come in between Jesse and Tyler for the rest of the period. Jesse reached down into his pocked and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly entered Tyler's number into his contact list then gave him a thumbs up from across the room. Tyler looked at him confused but disregarded Jesse's randomness and went back to taking notes.

At the end of the period Jesse and Tyler made plans to hang out after school.

"Do you want to head over to Starbucks with Jen later? I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." Jesse said. Tyler nodded.

"Yea sounds great man! I didn't know she went here…I tried asking you about it earlier in class but you just gave me a thumbs up so I wasn't sure of what that was supposed to mean." Jesse looked at him confused.

"What? You never asked me that…you just gave me your cell number and told me to call you so I figured you wanted to talk about it later." Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…no…I think that annoying chick messed with the note I sent you cuz that's not my cell number dude. I think she was trying to hit on you." He said laughing. Jesse looked at Tyler in disbelief then whipped out his cell phone and looked up the number to delete it. Tyler stopped him.

"Wait I have a better idea…" he said mischievously.

Jesse and Tyler were infamous at their former school for pranks and now that they were back together, Rockwell Academy was in for the worst. The two boys snuck into the faculty photocopying room and grabbed a piece of paper. Tyler took a black sharpie and wrote the girls phone number and under it

"Looking for a one night stand? Call Me!" then shoved it into the photocopier and made enough copies for the entire school.

Jesse couldn't stop himself from laughing. Tyler grinned and handed Jesse half of the stack of papers.

"Do you have a free block next?" Jesse nodded and picked up a box of thumbtacks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said beaming. "Let's do it as soon as class starts that way no one will be around to see us make magic happen." Tyler replied. Jesse shook his head and laughed.

"It's good to have you back man." he said as they slapped hands.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tyler replied as they both walked out and began posting fliers on every inch of free wall space in the nearly empty hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of 3rd period Jen excitedly met Jesse in the middle of a crowded hallway. She pushed her way through an undertow of students with her eyes fixed on no one else but her blonde haired boyfriend who she saw casually leaning up against his locker. Jesse stood talking and laughing with Tyler using every minute of their conversation to catch up on the old news rumors he'd missed from back home. He briefly looked to the side and caught Jen's eye then couldn't break his gaze from her. Jen melted at the slow and incredibly sexy smile that she knew was only meant for her. Tyler, who at this point was practically talking to himself, looked awkwardly at Jesse whose attention was somewhere else entirely. Before slapping him or using some other method to get his attention he followed his unmoving stare to a beautifully coffee colored bright eyed girl who slowly made her way towards him. As Tyler realized he too couldn't keep his eyes off of her a wave of surprise and slightly delayed shock overcame him.

"So that's her…" he thought loudly to himself.

He looked her over and was taken aback by her subtle intrigue and breathtakingly attractive cinnamon colored eyes. Her long blackish gold hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders as she ran into Jesse's arms. He watched as his best friend lifted his goddess off of her feet and spun her around as if she were weightless. She leaned in to kiss Jesse whose excited smile welcomed her. Tyler felt an unexpected pang of jealousy resonate in his chest but was quick to suppress the feeling before it reared its ugly head in his dumbstruck expression. Once Jesse and Jen were finally able to untangle themselves from one another they turned to face Tyler. The smile that Jen quickly flashed him nearly took him down on the spot. Jesse gently placed his arm around Jen's waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Sorry about that Ty…we both have chronic in between class separation anxiety..." he said beaming. Tyler faked an understanding laugh.

"Its cool…" he said bashfully while trying to avoid Jen's curious gaze.

"Anyways…this is Jen…you can call her ugly for short…I do it all the time." He said smirking. Jen glared at him then poked him in the side. Jesse laughed enjoying the feel of her closeness more than ever. Jen disregarded her boyfriend's childishness and reached out to shake Tyler's hand.

"Hi I'm Jen! It's nice to meet you…um…" she trailed off.

" Tyler!" he said overzealously. Jen smiled nervously at his unusual excitement. Jesse stepped in between the two, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in, slung his arm around Tyler and dug his fist into his friend's shaggy mess of brown hair.

"This is my best friend Tyler we've been buds since third grade…so we've got some history…Be careful this kid is the king of pranks besides me of course…and just so you know I blame any of my future detentions on him…" Tyler laughed uncomfortably.

"Yea it's nice to meet you Jen…" he said while looking directly at her, his tone more soft and careful than usual. Jen didn't like the instability his stare caused her. Though he seemed harmless, something about him unsettled her. Every impulse she had warned her to avoid being alone with this new stranger and that keeping her distance would not only keep her unharmed but Jesse as well.

The three of them walked down the hallway and towards the commons where they could sit and discuss their plans for lunch. Jesse and Tyler talked amongst themselves while Jen held Jesse's hand tightly in hers, using it as a shield to protect her from the incoming stares of the seven who were standing at the end of the hallway flirting with the Varsity hockey team. Jesse quickly noticed his girlfriend's tenseness and gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her that he was still there for her. Tyler talked endlessly; completely unaware of the blonde haired and fiery eyed situation that was rapidly approaching them. The annoying girl from class and Lex, one of the higher members of the seven, were one in the same. She stormed up to Jesse and shoved one of the flyers that he and Tyler had made about her into his chest full force. He took a step back and stared at her furiously. Before Jesse could say or do anything Jen stepped in between Lex and Jesse and shot Lex a look intended to kill.

"I don't know what hell hole you were raised in, but where I come from you never touch another woman's boyfriend, so think twice before you lay a finger on him again bitch." Jen fired. Lex attempted to hide her apparent shock and fear ridden expression by chewing her gum even more obnoxiously then usual. The seven and the varsity players watched from a distance.

"What did you just saw to me?" was all she could come up with. Jen's stare was unmoving.

"You heard me…step off." She replied firmly. Lex slowly pulled her gum out of her mouth towards Jen's face.

"Well then you tell your asshole of a boyfriend to think twice before he starts shit like this with me again! Got it bookworm?" she retorted. Jen smirked.

"Yea I got it, but maybe if you didn't try and put your phone number in every guy's cell phone like the slut that you are he wouldn't have a reason to do this…am I right?" Jen said while slowly backing Lex down the hallway. Lex blinked uncontrollably as Jen came closer and closer to her, causing her clumps of MAC mascara to stick together.

"I-If I we-were you I would watch my mouth…I'm not the only one here who wouldn't want certain secrets to be exposed…" Jen stopped in her tracks when she felt Rory staring at her from the sidelines. She hadn't noticed that she had crossed out of her comfort zone near Jesse and now was nearly surrounded by Varsity hockey players and the seven girls she hated and feared the most. She briefly glanced back over her shoulder towards Jesse who she saw coming towards her and regained her confidence.

"Fair enough…but let's make one thing clear…you keep you're filthy little hands off of him…comprende?" she said as she placed her hand on Lex's shoulder to push her back into the cliché she came from. To her surprise Rory stepped in between the two girls and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jen…that's enough alright…just get out of here before you end up getting in over your head…please…" he said in almost a whisper. She was surprised by the sound of sincerity in his voice. She looked up at his perfectly chiseled face and deep blue eyes and felt something cave in her. Jesse reached over from behind Jen and shoved Rory off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Hands off asshole." Jesse said as he guarded Jen with one hand and pushed Rory with the other.

"Look I'm not here to get into another fight, I handled you earlier and I can do it again but this isn't the place or the time so chill." He said seriously. Jesse was too frustrated by the fact that another guy much less Rory had touched his girlfriend to see straight.

"Fuck what happened earlier I can take you right here right now in front of your little posse." He said heatedly. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Look Jesse I know you're pissed that I tried to stop her from getting into a fight but she's a good student she shouldn't get in trouble over something as stupid as this…we can settle our issues later just don't get her involved in the problem we have with each other…its what's best for her." He said knowingly. Jesse would have lunged at him if Tyler hadn't stopped him midway.

"What the fuck do you know about what's best for her!? I don't want you near her got it? Don't touch her don't look at her don't talk to her! She's with me now; whatever happened between you two in the past is over. You hurt her once and I'm not letting you do it again! You don't care and you don't know anything about her!" he shouted, now gathering the attention of a few passers by. Jen stood silently behind him, slowly disappearing into the background. Tyler struggled to hold Jesse back from Rory who stood there masking his expression of pillowed frustration with a blank stare.

…I know more about her than you think…but I'll keep my distance as long as you settle any problems you have with me one on one don't drag her into this…alright…?" he said quietly

Jesse finally started to accept Rory's proposal and began to settle down. He straightened out the creases in his blazer and tie and looked directly at his opponent.

"…Fine…as long as you keep those chickens over there out of her hair…Jen's got enough to deal with she doesn't need their drama or harassment…" Rory shook Jesse's hand.

"Will do…" Jesse pulled way from him.

"This doesn't mean we're friends Patterson…don't get the wrong idea…" he snapped. Rory smirked.

"What would make you think that?" Rory said as he knocked into Jesse's shoulder as he passed him to continue his way towards the cafeteria. Jesse grimaced and began walking towards the commons when he heard Rory call after him.

"Listen kid! We're fine until the day you make her unhappy…you're not the only one who cares about her you know…" he shouted then disappeared around the corner. Jesse stood frozen in his tracks, paralyzed by what Rory had just said. What right did he have to even suggest that when it was Rory who made her miserable the year before…Jesse couldn't manage to get past the fact that as much as he hated Rory, he had been totally sincere about Jen during their entire screaming match, and despite the jock vs. underclassmen clash and Rory's cocky attitude it was the idea that some jerk off jock might still have genuine feelings for Jen that slowly ate away at him. After a few minutes of distress, Jesse temporarily set aside his worries and went to look for Jen. He turned back towards the lockers where she had been standing to find both her and Tyler gone.

"Fuck…" he said as he slammed his fist into the wall, knowing full well that he now had to not only worry about where Jen was and if she was alright but also where his best friend was and what the two of them were doing. As he walked out towards the courtyard he slowly began to doubt his trust in anyone. He remembered the look on Jen's face as she looked into some other guy's eyes as if he still might mean something to her, the way Rory talked about her, the way Tyler looked at her when they first met, and slowly began to question if things between him and Jen were completely secure. Even after having an incredible night with her he still felt as though she was partly somewhere else, and as he walked across the leaf covered lawn towards his one and only and saw the guilty look in her eyes…there was only one question on his mind…

Was there something she wasn't telling him?


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse sat down next to Jen on a cold stone bench underneath their favorite oak tree. She cried silently to herself while Tyler (who seemed more and more flirtatious with every word he spoke) gingerly placed his arm around her shoulders and reassured her that everything would be alright. Jesse glared at his so called best friend who immediately retracted his hand and moved away from Jen. Jess leaned over and wiped the tears away from Jen's eyes then held her gently in his arms, hoping that she would find some comfort there. A chilly September breeze rustled the leaves around them and Tyler, who understood his that presence obviously wasn't wanted, stood up and quietly left the two of them and their problems alone. After a few minutes of silence Jesse finally spoke, his angry curiosity towards her and Rory's relationship forcing him to.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there…with Rory I mean…I just…" she interrupted him.

"You overreacted." She said sharply. Jesse was taken aback by her sudden coldness, in his mind he figured that if anyone was supposed to be angry it was him.

"What?" he stammered.

"You heard me…" Jen replied frigidly.

"Well don't I have a right to?! I saw the way that you looked at him…and the fact that you go and flirt with another guy after what we did last night is ridiculous!" he shouted. Jen stood up and stared down at him infuriated.

"FLIRT?! Are you kidding me? So the fact that I look another guy in the eyes after we have sex means I'm cheating! Oh okay Jesse that makes perfect sense! Need I remind you that you were the one who cheated on me back in LA not vice versa…I was the one who took you back after you fucked another girl…and now you have the audacity to get on my case for looking at some guy!" she yelled. Jesse glared at her his cheeks flushed from frustration and the cold.

"That 'guy' is your ex Jen! What am I supposed to think when I walk up and see you guys in each others arms having moment huh? That you're just friends?!" he fired. Jen rolled her eyes and began pacing back and forth.

"Yes …because guess what?…WE ARE just friends Jesse! What's in the past is in the past….you don't even know what went on between us back then…it's none of your business!" she retorted.

"Its my business if you're LYING to me about it…the whole 'he wanted me to have sex with him and I didn't want to so we broke up and he started rumors about me' bullshit seems fake to me Jen…he talked about you earlier as if he's still in love with you…and you know what? I don't think he's delusional." Jen sat back down in the bench and ran her hands through her hair, unsure of how she could explain the real situation with Rory to Jesse.

"….he might be…but regardless I don't feel that way about him and that's all that matters okay…so just drop it…" Jesse looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Just drop it? I'm just supposed to let go of the fact that some no brain jock is love with my girlfriend?!" Jen said nothing.

"You're not telling me everything Jen…I thought we weren't going to hide things from each other anymore…" Jen shot her head up to look at him.

"Jesse you keep saying that like you actually believe it…well to believe it you have to practice what you preach…I spent the entire summer with a little boy who hid everything from me until he finally realized that it hurts a relationship…I hid this from you not because I don't trust you and not because I don't love you but because you won't be able to handle it…I know you and I know how you'll react…" Jesse kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"…I'm not a little boy anymore Jen…please…tell me…I can't…I can't deal with not knowing what went on and what might go on between you and Rory…" Jen looked away from him briefly her hair tossed by the wind. "Look…that whole story about Rory and I wasn't exactly true…I was in love with him last year…we dated until the end of school when I had to leave for LA to see Cali…we broke up partly because of distance and also because he knew I couldn't handle the social pressure that came along with being his girlfriend…the seven hate me because I dated the most popular guy in school and we were genuinely in love…none of our relationship was fake like it had been with them…he hadn't had that before and neither had I…we were very happy together but towards the end of the year when we broke up…I wanted to see new people…I loved him but I needed to move on…we just weren't meant for each other…those few months were great but we just…weren't meant to be…" Jesse bit down hard on his bottom lip and couldn't look at her, but listened in both his compassion and respect for her and his envy.

"…is that all…?" he said after a long silence.

Jen shook her head, and Jesse felt his heart sink, he didn't know how much more of this confession he could take, she was right he couldn't handle it.

"…Jesse…Rory and I…he…he was my first…" Jesse looked at her with an "et tu brutae" like expression. He felt a sickeningly overwhelming cold begin to course through his veins until his very heart stopped beating. Jen looked up into his clouded eyes hoping to see some bit of life in them but found none.

"Jesse...I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I…I have to go...I…I…need to think…" he said sounding injured. Jen swallowed hard attempting to contain her tears that were threatening to fall in torrents from her eyes. He turned towards the wind and without another word, walked away from her, leaving her there underneath a dying oak that only a few days before was brilliant with color. "I love you…" she said against the wind which carried off her quiet plea for forgiveness away from the ears of the one person she intended to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

The school day ended and Jesse left without saying a word. Jen stood in the library and watched as he got into his dad's car and drove away. Slow hot tears coursed their way down her flushed cheeks as she watched him go. How could such wonderful beginning of the year have gone so wrong so quickly? She began regretting ever telling him about Rory but felt she had to in order to maintain the apparently withering strength in their relationship. Should she have told him before? Should she have told him at all? Hundreds of could have been's and should have said's passed in and out of her thoughts. Her concentration was interrupted by the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Tyler standing behind her with a look of unfamiliar compassion on his face.

"Jen…I…I'm sorry about what happened earlier…with Jesse I mean…" he said quietly. Jen was in no mood for flirtatious sympathy.

"Look Tyler you're a great person and everything but the last thing I need right now is another guy on my case. Jesse is the only person I want to be with okay?" she reassured herself.

"Yea…I know how you feel…" he said blushing. Jen was utterly confused by his bashfulness; she could neither understand nor interpret what he meant so she just disregarded the awkwardness of the moment and got up to leave.

"Look…I have to go my mom's outside…I'll see you later…I guess…" she said as she slung her brown leather school bag over her shoulder. He stopped her.

"He's a good guy Jen…he'll be back on his feet in no time…I've nearly known him my entire life and I haven't seen him this happy before…so stick with him, whether or not he admits it to you, you're probably the best thing that could have happened to him…" he said sincerely. Jen was surprised and comforted by what Tyler had said to her, for some reason his tone no longer seemed invasive or flirty it was real. Jen turned around and gave Tyler a hug.

"Thank you…you don't know how much that means right now…I'll see you tomorrow Ty…" she said warmly, the both of them realizing that they had just discovered a new best friend who would only ever be just that. He pulled away smiling.

"No problem…now hurry up and get out of here before I make you any later!" he said kindly as she turned and left the library.

As she left the main building Jen focused her attention on her mother's car, she figured that if she could only make it inside that she'd be safe from the outside world and all of the boys in it for a few hours. Only a few feet away from her destination Rory called out after her from behind. He had just left the gym and was on his way over to the senior lot. Jen refused to look at him and only quickened her pace. He caught up with her.

"What do you want Rory?" she said irritably knowing full well that he was the last person on the planet she needed or wanted to see right now.

"Look I'm really sorry about this whole thing…I know we're not…a couple anymore but I just…I just can't stop thinking about you Jen…I miss you…" he said half falsely as he brushed his hand along the side of her cheek. She reached up without hesitation and slapped him hard across the face.

"I have a boyfriend, Rory. You can't do that anymore. I've been with Jesse for two months and honestly I've never been more happy…and now because of you I'm going to lose that…Don't you understand that when I broke up with you and said that we were over for good I meant it?! There are no do overs when it comes to love okay? This isn't another one of you're hockey games alright? You lost this time. Get used to being the underdog." She snapped, her voice as clear and as cold as the winter air. Rory stood there looking at her unable to hide the fact that despite the current situation he still was in love with her.

"I can't lose you. You've gotta give me a second chance …I need you Jen…can't you just forget about this guy and let things go the way they should be?…I mean face it…he's a nobody from nowhere…I'm a varsity 4.0 soon to be Harvard boy valedictorian. I'm exactly what your parents want for you…do you really think that if you walk in the door with him that they'll just smile and ask him to stay for dinner? Wake up from you're California dreaming little girl I'm the total package. Your father is never going to let you date that guy…he's out of his league, you're out of his league, he doesn't belong here and if you don't wanna hear that from me you'll just hear it from everyone else later…I'm only softening the blow sweet heart…" Jen reached up to slap him again but he stopped her and let a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Looks like after all this time I've still got you right where I want you." Jen glared at him and tried fiercely to free herself from him. "Let go of me Rory…you're hurting me…"she shouted. Rory only laughed. Suddenly he felt an intense pain shoot through the side of his face. Before Jen could say anything she noticed Tyler standing over top of Rory with a hockey stick in his hand and a fierce look in his eyes.

"Didn't any ever teach you how to treat a lady?" he said heroically. Jen smiled and ran over to him. "…thank you so much Tyler…you came just in time…" she said close to tears. "Don't worry about it…go ahead and get home…I'll deal with this jerk...I knew he was bad news…" he replied while placing his foot on Rory's back to prevent him from getting up. Jen nodded and ran over to her mom's car to head safely home.

That evening Jen sat aimlessly on the computer staring at her AIM screen and waiting for Jesse to sign on. She would get up mid Friday night homework assignment at the sound of the infamous opening door, hoping that she'd see his screen name to pop up in the little box in the corner of her computer monitor. There was no sign of him anywhere. After three hours of waiting she decided to text him with hopes that he would reply to at least one of her various forms of saying I'm sorry via cyberspace. At 12:00 am she was awakened by the sound of an IM box popping up on her screen. She immediately got up and went to the computer to see who she already knew it was.

NYankeesboy07:…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier…

Xchanellovex: …no I'm the one who should be sorry…I should have told you earlier…I'm so sorry Jess…but I want you to know that you're the only one I want to be with…I love you and only you and what we shared last night was exactly what I wanted…

NYankeesboy07: me too babe…I'm equally as guilty…I couldn't stop thinking about what you said about me and Cassie and I realized that its unfair for me to act this way towards you when I virtually did the same thing…I'm sorry I freaked out…I just didn't really know how to handle myself…

Xchanellovex: see that's where you're wrong…you know how to handle yourself pretty well if you ask me

NYankeesboy07: lmfao really now?

Xchanellovex: really really

NYankeesboy07: lol I'm going to miss you tonight sexy…what am I gunna do without you?

Xchanellovex: I don't know…improvise…lol

NYankeesboy07: tempting…

Xchanellovex: I was kidding lol guys are so gross

NYankeesboy07: nah…we're just sexually frustrated 99 of the time

Xchanellovex: lol I could have done without that information

NYankeesboy07: alright alright I'll behave…but only if you come over…

Xchanellovex: umm…me sneaking out….big no no…my parents would kill me and I don't know where you live…

NYankeesboy07: look out your window

Xchanellovex: uhh stalker much?

NYankeesboy07: just do it.

NYankeesboy07 is away at 12:27 AM

Jen got up out of her computer chair and walked over to her bedroom window. She looked across to the adjacent house to see Jesse making faces at her through his window. She burst out laughing then signaled him to go back on his computer.

NYankeesboy07 returned at 12:30 AM

NYankeesboy07: surprise!

Xchanellovex: this is too good to be true…why didn't you tell me?

NYankeesboy07: you're not the only one who's good at keeping secrets.

Xchanellovex: true

NYankeesboy07: please come over…I want to see you…

Xchanellovex: h/o

Xchanellovex is away at 12:37 AM

Jen stopped briefly, knowing exactly what he meant when he said he wanted to see her. She considered her options and tried to choose between a goodnights sleep or no sleep at all and went back to her computer.

Xchanellovex returned at 12:53 AM

NYankeesboy07: well?

Xchanellovex: I don't know…isn't it kind of soon?…I mean…we just had a sleepover yesterday…

NYankeesboy07: sleepover? Lol

Xchanellovex: yea laugh all you want my parents sometimes read my IM convos I'm just playing it safe

NYankeesboy07: please come...i'm dying over here…

Xchanellovex: jess idk…I just…what if we get caught?

NYankeesboy07: we won't get caught my parents are away tonight…and its Saturday tomorrow so no worries about school…

Xchanellovex: well I did finish next week's homework already

NYankeesboy07: you dork

Xchanellovex: yea I know lol

NYankeesboy07: well?

Xchanellovex: brb...

NYankeesboy07: jen?

Xchanellovex went away at 1:12 AM

Jesse sat back and stared at his computer screen wondering where Jen had gone. He wanted to see her but felt that maybe asking her to come over was a bit much to ask. He couldn't help but want to talk to her, be around her wanting, and be physical with her. Now that she was back in his life he didn't want to spend five minutes without her. He turned at the sound of tapping on his window. He walked over in nothing but his boxers and wife beater to open it and the next thing he knew both he and Jen were collapsed on his bedroom floor.

"Ouch…" he said softly. "Sorry love do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" she said as she leaned in closer to him. "Yes please…" he said as he softly pressed his lips against hers. After a few minutes Jesse picked her up and carried her over to his bed. They both collapsed back onto his neatly folded navy blue flannel blankets. Jesse looked up into his girlfriend's fiery eyes and smiled as he reached over to turn off his bed room light. "You know what the best part about fighting is?" he said in between kisses. Jen shook her head and grinned. "Making up…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Jen! Wake up honey! We're going to be late! Grandmum and Grandad are expecting us to visit for a few hours this morning! I hope you're at least dressed!" her mother called from downstairs. The house was silent except for the sound of Mrs. Peyton busily preparing breakfast so that she and her daughter could eat and leave as quickly as possible.

"Jenny?" she said as she ascended the stairs to find her daughters room empty. She briefly panicked than immediately ran over to the nearest phone and just before she dialed Jen's cell number, heard the doorbell ring. She walked downstairs and opened the from door to find Jen standing in nothing but shorts and a tank top next to a blonde haired boy who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Um…what's this?" her mother stammered, feeling completely perplexed by the current situation.

"Hey Mom…uh have you met Jesse he's our new neighbor…by the way and we um…met at school yesterday and decided to go…" Jesse intervened.

"Jogging!…I-I'm quite the health fanatic and I just thought that I'd ask Jen to come along with me this morning because…she…told me how she wants to be in shape for the upcoming…" Jen interrupted him.

"Soccer season…yea mom I'm playing soccer this year by the way and I…he volunteered to help me with...c-conditioning before try outs…isn't that great?" she lied. The couple nervously looked back and forth at one other. Jen's mother was at a loss for words, she knew that preseason training was uncharacteristic of her daughter entirely but decided to disregard her personal convictions and accept their story.

"I…don't know what to say…thank you…Jesse? For volunteering but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Jen from you we have very important plans to visit my parents today and if Jen isn't showered and dressed in the next 20 minutes…we're not going to be on time and that's one thing neither myself or my mother can stand…so if you don't mind…" she opened the door and nodded Jen inside. Jesse watched her as she ascended the stairs and disappeared into the house. Jen's mother stared at Jesse suspiciously.

"Is there something else I can help you with…?" she asked while scanning every detail of his fear stricken expression. "Ah no…not at all I-I just wanted to know when she'll be back…" he stuttered. Jen's mother raised her eyebrows.

"About 4:00 this afternoon…why? Are you planning another work out session?" she said with just enough bite in her voice that Jesse was quick to end the conversation.

"…Oh no reason at all but she should CALL ME…if she wants to WORK OUT again TOMMOROW or later TODAY…" he said loudly enough for Jen to hear at the top of the stairs.

"Is there a reason you're yelling?" her mother said irritably. "…uh…I have…a condition…well anyways it's nice to meet you got to go bye!" Jesse said as he turned and ran back towards his house.

The tension between Jen and her mother was unwavering throughout the entire car ride to her grandparent's house. Jen knew full well that her mom was more than skeptical about her and Jesse's earlier explanation as to why she wasn't sleeping in her own bed this morning. She knew her mother would eventually find out what exactly they had been doing and the truth about her and Jesse's relationship but she decided to abstain from having that conversation for the time being. Jen looked down at her video ipod and reassured herself that as long as the battery ran and her headphones stayed connected that she was safe from the awkward silence that filled every inch of her mother's Mercedes. Mrs. Peyton kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her. She gripped the wheel tightly as though she was using every ounce of her concentration to decipher what she knew was a lie. She recalled meeting Jesse when his parents first moved in but something about him troubled her and the more she thought about the strange events of the morning the less she wanted Jen to be even remotely involved with this uncomfortably familiar boy who had darkened her doorstep under the guise of an athletic trainer. Almost as if on cue, Jen's mother began the dreaded discussion nearly in unison with the death of Jen's ipod battery.

"Jennifer…" Jen stopped her before she could start.

"Look mom…I know you and Dad heard about the guy I was dating back in California and how he was a total jerk and trouble maker and the worst thing you both could have hoped for…so when the summer ended we…broke up…but now he's moved here and we decided that we're just going to be friends….I'm actually thinking about getting back together with Rory…Dad was so happy with us I think that might be what's best…just know that Jesse and I are just friends now…so don't worry about me I'll be fine..." she lied. Her mother looked over at her in surprise and then awe of the fact that her daughter was doing exactly what she and her husband had wanted all along.

"Oh honey…I was so worried about you this summer…When Jesse's parents moved in across the way your father and I were hesitant to meet them but they turned out to be lovely people. After we all sat down for dinner we decided that it would be best if you and Jesse didn't continue to see each other but I'm glad that you've realized that too. None of us wanted to play the bad guy and break you two up or tell the both of you that we didn't want you to see each other, but now that you've made the decision on your own things will be so much easier. Rory is perfect for you he's going places, we get along with his family, he looks up to your father, you two are the perfect match. Congratulations." The combination of her mother speech and car sickness was enough to make her want to regurgitate. She couldn't believe much less stand the words that were coming out of her parent's mouths. How dare they decide in advance that the two of them couldn't be together. What right did they have to tell them who they could or couldn't date? As her mother continued to speak she found it increasingly difficult not to tell her the truth, not to tell her that she was in love with Jesse and had no intention of leaving him for Rory who had almost caused her injury the day before. She wanted so badly to fight back or to oppose the expectations set upon her by her parents and her school but couldn't. For now she was to remain silent and continue to play the part of the perfect little private school girl with the skill and precision of a street mime.

"We're here…" her mother said as she pulled into the long paved driveway of her grandparent's estate. Jen hated this place, the stench of old money and diehard family tradition poisoned the air. In her eyes, her grandmother and grandfather were equally tyrannical when it came to Jen's boyfriends i.e. future husbands. When they visited last Jen's father had forced her to bring Rory along to meet the family. Her grandmother and grandfather both had fallen in love with Rory and his grade A private school bullshitting he would recite to them when asked about his views on politics and the world. Yet, maybe she was being hypocritical, at a certain point she too must have been entranced by Rory's wall street swagger and conservative way with words considering she dated him for nearly 3 months. But ever since she'd found Jesse her whole outlook on life had changed for the better. She had been so caught up in this fake illusive Rockwell Academy mentality that she forgot how to love which made her question if she really had ever loved Rory at all or if it was his title that made him appealing. Jesse had taught her so many things and put her through so much that she couldn't help but want to learn more from him and about him. She fell in love and endured all the cuts and bruises that came along the way, and after having survived the fall wanted nothing more than to stay with the one man who had seen her through it. As she walked through the heavy doors of her grandparent's house her cell phone buzzed. She flipped open the screen just before she would knew she would be asked to put it away for the next 3 hours. She glanced down at her new message from Jesse "_I miss u call me when you get home_" and knew he was all she needed to make it through this rocky start of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse found himself growing restless waiting around the house for Jen's return. He knew that his unfortunate encounter with her mother earlier in the day was too close for comfort and that if he and Jen weren't careful their parents would be quick to discover their secret. He roamed around the house aimlessly looking for something to do and remembering times when he would have looked for reckless alternatives to deal with his boredom. He sat down on the living room couch and before falling back to sleep felt his cell phone buzzing in his back pocket. He smiled, hoping to see Jen's phone number flash across the screen but was surprised to find an unknown caller ID warning appear in its place. He cautiously lifted his cell phone to his ear and waited for a reply.

**Unknown Caller ID:** Hello? Jesse?

**Jesse:** Yea…who wants to know?

**Unknown Caller ID:** Its Tyler idiot watsup?

Jesse laughed at his apparent paranoia.

**Jesse:** Hey man! Sorry about that I thought you were someone else!

** Tyler:** Oh come on don't tell me you're already dreading calls from your girlfriend

**Jesse:** Are you kidding? It's my parents I'm scared of; Jen's the least of my worries

** Tyler:** Since when would a hottie like that make you worry?

**Jesse:** Shut up man I'm not even kidding. Its not so much that she makes me worry its just I don't know… other people do…but hey after last night I know she's all about me

** Tyler:** Woah now you guys really are serious! Care to share?

**Jesse:** Nah man, I don't kiss and tell

** Tyler:** Lame

**Jesse:** Come on Ty you know how it is, girls get really mad about that kinda thing and knowing Jen she'd beat me if she found out I told you

** Tyler:** Well that sounds like a perfectly balanced relationship

**Jesse:** I mean...I love her and everything it's just sometimes she puts a lot of pressure on me to be the perfect boyfriend you know?…it gets kinda intense sometimes

** Tyler:** Tell me about it my last girlfriend sheesh she was insane every time I even thought about going out with the guys and partying she'd be on my case like I was some kind of criminal.

**Jesse:** YEA! That's it exactly! I mean I get that I shouldn't have been doing certain things but can't I have break?…like even now when she knows I'm not going to go out and party she can't even take a joke about it

** Tyler:** Women…see that's why I'm taking a break from them for a while

**Jesse:** See that's the thing…I couldn't do that…I really care about her man… if I could explain the way I feel about her I would but I…

**Tyler:** Yea I got it. Anyways I've gotta stop by school and swing by the gym can I come over later?

**Jesse:** Uh…yea no problem but Jen will be back around 4ish do you mind?

** Tyler:** Nah I don't care its fine whatever

**Jesse:** Tyler, why do you sound so irked by her man? Like if you don't want her around just tell me and we can figure out some time for just us guys to hang out okay…but you have to tell me if you want me to do something about it

**Tyler:** Oh no dude I didn't mean to sound that way…I'm just kinda edgy this morning I guess…my dad's been on my case to sign up for Hockey tryouts and make varsity and everything so I guess I kinda let my shitty mood slip into the conversation…sorry man…Jen's totally fine…no harm no foul

**Jesse:** Okay…but if there's ever a problem let me know and I'll talk to her or whatever…just make sure you tell me if there's something wrong okay?

** Tyler:** Sure no problem! I'll talk to you soon I've gotta go. Do you want me to sign you up? Hockey looks good for colleges

**Jesse:** Sure! And we'll make varsity just so we can show up Rory and his little fairy posse haha I swear those guys are in love with each other what a joke…

**Tyler**: Haha yea….well I've gotta go I'll be at your place around 5ish

**Jesse**: Sure! See ya then!

Jesse hung up phone and threw it on the coffee table. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the lazily turning fan on his ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder why Tyler had been so on edge when he brought up Jen during their conversation. Maybe he felt that Jesse was spending more time with Jen then with him or maybe it something else all together. Jesse's eyes grew heavy and the intrigue of a cat nap put his questions to rest.

Tyler arrived at school no more than a half and hour later. He stepped out of his car into the crisp autumn air and headed towards the gym. As he walked he thought about his conversation with Jesse earlier. Why had been so annoyed at the mere mention of his girlfriend? He knew that on some level he was happy for the both of them but something about them being together was eating away at him. Maybe the idea that he was losing his best friend to another person was bothering him. Or maybe he was jealous. He slapped his forehead. "Of what…?" he thought to himself, knowing full well that only time would have the answer to his questions. He set his problems aside and walked into the gym to look for the sign up sheet. He passed a series of multimillion dollar basketball courts and made his way into the hockey stadium. He was amazed by the sheer size of it. The smell of freshly smoothed ice filled his nostrils and he looked up at the numerous state championship flags that hung regally over the rink. He walked over to the sign up sheet that hung on the locker room door, put both his and Jesse's names down, then grabbed his skates out of his back pack and headed towards the ice.

He couldn't help but want to shoot around in this NHL quality stadium and seeing how there was no one around to stop him, took full advantage of his seclusion. He took his hockey stick in hand and hit the ice weaving graceful figure eights around the rink and shooting on an empty welcoming goal.

"Pacy gets the puck, he flies past the other teams defense, he's headed towards he goal, fakes out the goalie, he shoots he….!" Almost as if they had materialized out of nowhere four varsity players including Rory skated onto the ice and blocked Tyler's path. Tyler took a shot at the goal regardless of the four who stood in front of him. Rory caught the puck mid air.

"Game over…pretty boy…this is our stadium…play time's over…" he said angrily as he handed the puck to Conner who took it and threw it out of the rink. Tyler stared at the large purplish red bruise on Rory's face and knew that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"Look man…I don't want any trouble I'm just shooting around okay?" he said, his voice shaking. A smirk spread across Rory's face.

"Yea well…we came here to do the same thing except we're missing something really important…" he began. The four goons surrounded Tyler. "...and what's that? Another guy?" he said as Rory reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

"No…the puck…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey babe welcome home I missed you." Jesse said as he took Jen in his arms and kissed her. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, I swear if I had stayed in that stuffy old house for another minute I would have died…anyways how was your day?" she asked as the two of them sat down on the living room couch. Jesse sprawled himself out and rested his head in Jen's lap.

"It was alright….I talked to Tyler earlier and he's supposed to be coming over in a half hour." He said plainly. Jen looked down at him.

"That'll be fun we can all have dinner, I'll order take out in a few okay?" Jesse nodded and looked away from her.

"What's wrong babe? You don't look too happy about seeing him…" Jesse sat up and rested his head on Jen's shoulder.

"I don't know…its just Tyler's been acting really weird lately…about you and me I mean…like at first I understood that maybe us being together might be weird for him because he's not used to seeing me in a relationship…or maybe that we we're making him feel like a third wheel or something…but I don't know he just gets really annoyed whenever I talk about you…I don't get it…he's changed and I can't put a finger on it but something's not right…" he said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the subject. Jen ran her fingers through his shaggy mess of hair.

"Jess…don't worry about it okay…he really is a great guy and whatever's bothering him probably will pass with time. He hasn't seen you in nearly 8 months and I'm sure the you now is different from the you he knew back then so I guess he's just trying to make sense of things and adjust to how things are now. Just give him some time okay?" Jesse leaned over and kissed her.

"You really know how to make a guy feel better…" he cooed. Jen smiled.

"I try." She said as she snuggled up closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his .

"This…is my happy place" he said smiling. Jen rolled her eyes.

"I know… so before we get too comfortable I'm going to order Chinese." She said as she got up to get the phone. "You're killing me Jen, killing me…" he whined.

"Jesse go to sleep or something, you could use some chill out time." She said half annoyed. He sighed.

"What? So now I'm in trouble for wanting to be physical with you?" he said. Jen turned around and glared at him.

"Hun…we've been so physical lately that you're practically in shape for a triathlon." She teased. Jesse shrugged.

"This is true…alright I'm sorry…I'll stop…" he said while giving her a puppy face. Jen walked back over to the couch and sat down next to him with phone in hand.

"Nobody said anything about stopping…just exercising moderation…" she said as she gently kissed him.

"Will do J… Now you order some Chinese food I'm going to call Tyler. He should have been here 20 minutes ago and he's never late for anything except for history class and he does that on purpose." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. Jen sighed.

"Don't worry about it Jess I'm sure he's fine, he's probably on his way now." She said assuredly. Regardless Jesse got up and dialed Tyler's cell phone. Four rings later he got the sound of Tyler's automated voice mail message. He closed his phone and tossed it down on the kitchen table.

"No luck?" Jen said as she pulled up a chair to the kitchen counter.

"Nothing…maybe I should call back…" he said worriedly. Jen placed her hand over top of his. "Jesse you're stressing for no reason. He's fine I…" the sound of Jesse's cell phone ringing confirmed her point. He excitedly reached over for it and flipped up the screen.

"Hey Tyler are you alright? Where are you?" he asked hurriedly. There was no reply except for something that sounded very much like windy static in the background.

" Tyler?" he asked again but received no response. The phone line cut off.

"What the hell?" Jesse said as he looked at his phone to make sure that it was Tyler who called.

"What's up?" Jen asked feeling some what confused by Jesse's reaction.

" Tyler called but he didn't say anything…all I could here was this noise…it sounded like wind or something…I don't know it was weird." A sudden feeling of apprehension suddenly overcame Jen.

"What exactly did you hear?" she said seriously. Jesse looked at her perplexed.

"I don't know it sounded a lot like air conditioning or ventilation or something…" Jen immediately got up out of her chair.

"Call him back." She directed.

"Okay what's going on?" he asked.

"Just call back alright…he might be in trouble." She said warningly. Jesse redialed Tyler's cell and handed it to Jen. Sure enough she heard the same strange noise and then the signal was lost.

"Jesse we have to go. I think I know where he is and the fact that he's picking up the phone and not answering is a bad sign." She said as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and headed towards the door. Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hold on a second…what's going on? Can you chill for a minute and explain this to me?" he said worriedly. Jen looked directly at him.

"Look yesterday when I was leaving school Rory caught me alone outside. I told him I didn't want to have anything to do with him and he grabbed me and wouldn't let me leave. So right before things got bad Tyler came over and nearly knocks out Rory with his hockey stick. When I left Rory was half conscious and Tyler was holding him down. I don't know what happened after that but I do know that payback is pretty intense when it comes to Rory and his friends. If Tyler was anywhere near the school today then he's probably in a lot of trouble." Jesse slapped his forehead.

"Shit he said he was going over to sign both of us up for Varsity Hockey tryouts. Do you think…?" He looked into Jen's eyes and the both realized that something had gone very wrong. Without another word the two of them raced out the door and headed to Rockwell's Hockey stadium.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they arrived Jen and Jesse got out of the car and headed towards the gym.

"Where did you say you thought he was?" Jesse asked as he struggled to keep up with her.

"When I heard that ventilation noise over the phone I could have sworn that I knew that sound from somewhere. I think Rory and his friends might have locked Tyler in the stadium, it's the only place on campus where that sound comes from. The rink is so big they need huge air ducts to ventilate it, so I think they left him in there." She said as she hurried over towards the door.

"Yea but if he was locked in there wouldn't he have just told us over the phone…why didn't he answer? And why are you in such a hurry if he's probably just chilling out on the bleachers or something." Jen turned around to face him.

"Because that wind sound you heard comes from the air ducts on the ice. They locked in the rink Jesse and knowing Rory, Tyler's probably out cold…literally." Without saying another word, Jesse ran inside the gym with Jen following him close behind. Sure enough on the opposite end of the skating rink was Tyler stooped over near the goal his cell phone still in his phone from when he had last called. Jesse immediately jumped over the sides and ran over to his best friend.

"Holy shit Tyler are you okay man? Hey! Hey! Come on answer me buddy!" he shouted. Tyler's face was darkened with numerous bruises and his eye was so swollen that it remained shut. He half consciously looked over at Jesse and managed to crack a painful smile.

"…my hero…I thought you would never come…" he mumbled deliriously.

"You're gunna be fine buddy. Can you stand?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"…I think I wanna sit here for a while…" he replied. Jesse looked down at his leg which seemed oddly misshapen.

"Jen I need you over here right now! He's hurt, I think his leg is broken!" he shouted. Jen struggled to make her way across the ice to where Tyler and Jesse were. She sat down across from Jesse who pointed down at Tyler's left leg.

"Wow that's a pretty serious fracture. We need to call an ambulance right now we shouldn't try to move him." Jesse looked nervously back and forth from her to Tyler who was slowly drifting back out of consciousness. He quickly wiped away a few tears from the corners of his eyes then took of his North Face and covered Tyler with it.

"This is my fault…I should have come with you…if I had known that Rory was going to do this I would have…" Jen stopped him.

"Jesse none of this is your fault and now is not the time to worry about who did what we need to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible, I don't know how long he's been out here on the ice but he's endanger of getting hypothermia if he stays out here to long." Jesse picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed the paramedics.

"What are we going to do then? He can't stay out here for much longer or he'll freeze to death." He said hysterically. Jen's mind was racing, she took a minute to think of what they could do.

"Take off your shirt." She said as she hastily unbuttoned hers. Jesse looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Jen placed her blouse over top of Tyler.

"Listen either you strip down or you risk losing a friend now take of your shirt and hold him." Jesse struggled briefly to get past the social implications of his behavior then took of his tee shirt and wrapped his arms around Tyler, counting down the minutes until blue and red lights would appear in the outside windows signaling that everything would be alright.

Three hours later Tyler woke up in a white walled hospital room with Jesse, Jen, and his father sitting at his bedside. He groggily looked around and attempted to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest prevented him from doing so. Jesse and Jen immediately came over to him as soon as they realized he had woken up. " Tyler!" his three visitors said in unison as they all came over to hug him. Tyler smiled weakly at the comfort of having his family and friends at his side.

"Hey guys" he said feebly. Jen and Jesse both looked like they were on the verge of tears. Tyler's father came over and took his son's hand in his.

"Ty I'm so sorry buddy. I shouldn't have pushed you to head over to try outs today. I'm so sorry please forgive me…" He said sobbing. Tyler smiled at him.

"Dad…its okay I just had an accident on the ice…it happens…I haven't played for a while so…you know one wrong slip and you can really hurt yourself…look at me…I take a bad spill…and end up with a broken leg and a fractured rib…" he lied. Jen and Jesse looked at one another in shock, realizing that they would now also have to keep the secret of Tyler's accident between the three of them. Tyler's father looked at his son understandingly completely unaware of the true circumstances, and how serious they were.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? Visiting hours end in a few minutes and the nurses are already clearing people out. I can ask them to let me stay if you want…I won't leave you here by yourself…" he said sincerely. Tyler shook his head.

"No dad I'll be fine…can I talk to my friends for a minute…I promise I'll see you first thing tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere like this…" he replied.

"Alright but if you need me at any point tonight just call and I'll be right over okay?" he said as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Yea I will…Thanks Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." He said assuredly as his father walked out the door.

Once the three of them were sure that they were alone they began discussing what really happened. Jesse slammed his fist into the wall.

"What the hell was that man? Why don't you tell your Dad the truth! He could nail Rory and get him and his friend expelled from Rockwell for good! You didn't deserve this! Do you really think keeping this under wraps is worth a broken leg, a fractured rib, and G-D knows how many other bruises and cuts they gave you?!" he shouted. Jen signaled him to keep his voice down. Tyler looked away from Jesse.

"Look Jess…do you think it was easy not blurting out the truth to my Dad? Don't you think I want those guys expelled just as badly as you do? I don't have a choice…I can't tell anyone about this….and neither can you guys…you don't understand…" he trailed off. Jesse was furious.

"No Tyler obviously I don't because I still find fact that my best friend got his ass handed to him and won't say anything or let me say anything ridiculous! What did you make a deal with those goons or something? You're being stupid." He fired. Tyler tried to sit up so he could attempt to look at Jesse eye to eye.

"Shut up and listen alright?! I can't tell because guess what if you haven't noticed this is private school. Rory and his friend's parents have all of the power, his dad's on the board for G-d's sake and he said if I even tried to say anything to anyone about what really happened then they'll get me kicked out of this school. What you don't understand Jesse is that right now its just me and my dad. We don't have millions of dollars to spend on private school tuition like your parents do! I can't afford to lose this education or else I'm heading back to that hell hole in Florida and if I go back I don't get a second chance, you can't get out of something like that twice." He replied with tears quietly streaming down the side of his face.

Jesse bit his tongue, realizing that Tyler really was under more pressure than he was and he had no right to tell him other wise. Regardless he couldn't get over the fact that what Rory and his friends had done was outrageously wrong and if he had anything to do with it, he'd make sure they pay for what they did. But how could he when his friends last shot of a decent education was on the line?

"I think you should go…" Tyler said somberly after a few minutes of silence. Jesse wiped underneath his eyes and turned to look back at his best friend lying helpless in a hospital bed, his eyes burned red with anger and defeat. He refused to see another one of his friends like this, and as he walked out the door the familiarity of the situation overwhelmed him. Jen stayed behind and walked over to Tyler's bedside. She took a rose from a nearby vase and gave it to Tyler along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Your secret is safe with me…" she whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes glistening and took her hand in his.

"Thank you…" he said then reached over to hug her just as Jesse passed by the door.

He stopped and looked enviously at the sight of his girlfriend in the arms of his best friend and felt something inside him cave, and as he walked down the hall towards the elevators couldn't manage to get the sight of them out of his head. Friend or no friend, in his eyes, Tyler and Rory posed an equal threat, and if he didn't watch his step might slip under the thin ice he felt he now was treading ever so lightly upon.


	15. Chapter 15

"We should head back around seven tomorrow to see how Tyler's doing...he was pretty banged up…I can't believe Rory would do something like this." Jen said as she looked out the window at the highway lights. Jesse kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Really? That's weird because didn't you say that you dated him for three months?…I mean obviously you know him pretty well so I don't see why you're so surprised…" he said snidely. Jen looked at him, surprised by the sudden edge in his voice.

"Um excuse me since when do you talk to me like that?" she said angrily. "Since you starting crushing on my best friend! I saw you two back there and the whole 'your secret's safe with me' crap what the hell was that?" he replied. Jen glared at him.

"Jesse what is wrong with you?! Why is it that whenever I'm around another guy you freak out! Have I cheated on you? Have I even mildly suggested that I wanted to be with someone else? I spent this entire morning lying to my parents so that WE can be together! And trust me dating someone like Rory would be a hell of a lot easier just because my parents would at least be behind me! But I don't want to be with him I want to be with you! Why can't you accept that?" she snapped. Jesse was silent for a few minutes.

"…because…I don't know what I would do…if I ever lost you…" Jen was taken aback by the overwhelming sense of vulnerability in his voice.

"…and I know you're right…I'm being an idiot…I'm stressing out over nothing…I'm putting too much pressure on you…and I'm sorry…I guess I'm just terrified…that you're going to leave me…" Jen reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jess…I'm right here…okay? I'm not going anywhere…" she said, hoping to reassure him of the fact that she had no intention of leaving him.

"…you know Dillon and Alex used to say that…and I was stupid enough to believe it…I guess I've seen too many people disappear out of my life to trust that anymore…and when they passed away I felt like…I'd been cheated…like I was made to accept some bullshit promise that wasn't real in the first place…but when I met you I felt like every time you told me you'd always be there that I could believe it…and I still do its just…" he paused briefly.

"…I think I've fallen so hard for you that I can't even think of losing you…" he said with barely any strength left in his voice. A few minutes of silence ensued as they pulled into his driveway. Without warning Jen leaned over and kissed Jesse long and hard almost as though she wanted to assure him that she wasn't going to let him go.

"I am never…going to leave you…promise me right here and right now that you will do the same…" she said with her eyes intently fixed upon his. He nodded then reached for his necklace and pulled a small gold ring off the beaded chain. He slipped it on to Jen's delicate finger and took her hand in his.

"…promise me that you'll wear this and never take it off and…if we're still together in five years time, that you'll accept another ring from me…" Jen couldn't find the words to respond to him she just stared at him in shock and amazement.

"….Uh…I…don't know what to say…" she said quietly. Jesse looked at her affectionately.

"…can I get a yes? a maybe? a something…a anything except no…" he said smiling.

"…yes…" she replied barely able to take her eyes off him. He kissed her once again. "Well that's good to hear, now I actually have something to look forward to. Now go on, I'm sure your mom and my parents are freaking out about where we are right now." He remarked. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Yea…time to come up with some fantastic excuse to explain where I've been for the last 4 hours." She said irritably. Jesse smiled.

"Just tell them that you and Rory were out on a top of the line cruise together! You know sailing the high seas with Captain of the ship SS. Asshole!" Jen started laughing.

"Alright silly I'll see you tomorrow, assuming I find a way out of the house." She said as she opened the car door.

"Alright I'll meet you at our usual 'jogging' spot at 7:30." He said winking.

"Okay boo, see you tomorrow!" she said as she closed the door and walked back towards her parent's house, the very same one in which she would have to continue to wear her perfect daughter image which despite its value contained a few blemishes.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're home late…" Jen's mother said as she walked in the front door and into the living room.

"Yea…I was just out with…" Jen's mother cut her off mid sentence.

"I hope you're not going to try and tell me Rory because I just got off the phone with his mother who was not only surprised to hear from me but also told me Rory has been home all afternoon. So what's your story? From what it sounds like you and Rory aren't much of a couple…" she said sternly. Jen dropped her tote bag on the floor and turned to face her mother.

" Okay…I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to tell it to you anyway so try and take five minutes to get out of you and dad's Stepford family mindset and listen to me…" Jen's mother was shocked by the edge in her daughter's voice.

"I lied to you…Rory and I are not dating…as a matter of fact I don't want to have anything to do with him. He tried to hurt me because I wouldn't take him back...Is that the kind of person you want me dating?! I know he's the perfect investment for you and dad but this isn't about business deals or family tradition this is about me…I decide who I want to be with and I've already done that…I've known since the first day I spent in LA…I'm with Jess now…I love him and there's no one else in this world who can or will take his place and I intend to stay with him whether you like it or not. So kiss your Wall Street arranged marriage goodbye, I'm sticking with my California boy." She said fervently. Her mother sat down on the couch, feeling defeated. She reverently looked down at her diamond wedding ring and held it delicately between her fingers, remembering a time when her own parents were hesitant to allow her to marry her fiancée at the time. She briefly considered fighting about the issue but realized that her daughter was mature enough to understand her feelings for this young man and no matter how flawed he might be in her eyes she had no right to keep her daughter from him.

"…okay..." her mother said softly. Jen's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"What?" she stuttered.

"You have my permission…I don't know what your father is going to say about this but I'll try my best to convince him…" Jen ran over and hugged her.

"You don't know how much this means…" she said ardently. Her mother smiled.

"Oh I do. You'd be surprised; I know more about this kind of thing than you'd think." She said modestly. Jen laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her mother walked over to the fire place and picked up a wedding picture of her and her husband.

"You know being a biracial couple back then was just as hard if not harder than it is now…neither your father's parents nor my parents approved of us dating much less getting married. My father nearly had a heart attack when I asked for his blessing and your father's mother wouldn't even let me in the house to meet her. So we both threatened to elope if they didn't allow us to marry but after a lot of tension and screaming fights we managed to get our parent's blessing. So I know what its like, and the last thing I want is to be like my parents were and prevent you from being with someone you love." Her mother said sincerely. Jen looked down at the gold ring on her hand.

"Speaking of marriage…Jesse kind of…proposed…" she said bashfully. Her mother turned around and looked at her skeptically.

"Jennifer what are you talking about? He couldn't have possibly…" she replied. Jen held out her hand.

"No he really did…look…he asked me if I'd accept another ring from him in five years and I said yes…" Her mother took her hand and looked at the beautifully crafted ring Jesse had given her daughter.

"Well that's quite an offer but be careful Jen, you two are both very young and people in relationships who are your age tend to get caught up in the moment and make decisions that are only half thought through…but…if in five years you two still want to really do this…then I guess I could give you my blessing in advance." She winked. Jen got up and hugged her.

"Really?" she said beaming. "No Jennifer I'm kidding...of course I will…just know that relationships have their fallouts and five years is a long time. Everyday you spend with him won't always be a walk in the park you'll have stupid fights and at certain points you might want to take breaks from one another but if you keep coming back to him and he keeps coming back to you that's when you know that you were meant to be in a relationship with one another." Jen placed her hands on her hips.

"Yea well we've certainly got the fighting part down. One minute were at each others throats the next minute were okay and then we start fighting again. Sometimes I worry that one of these days we'll do so much damage to our relationship that we won't be able to fix things again…and I know its stupid but I just can't picture not having him there you know? So I guess we'll just have to watch our step and hopefully we'll survive each other." She said while tracing the outline with of her ring with her finger.

"That's the game. I wish you two the best…I have no idea how I'm going to tell grandmum and granddad about you and Rory's sudden 'break up' but I'll think of something…let's wait awhile before they meet Jesse alright?" she said while straightening out a few photographs on the mantle.

"That's fine. I'm going to head up to bed I've got a busy day tomorrow." She replied. Jen's mother raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Jogging must take up so much of your time." She teased. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mom what was I supposed to do? You weren't exactly in the mood to hear 'hey mom this is my boyfriend who you don't think I should be seeing by the way'" she retorted.

"True, but I had a feeling you two were up to something a little bit more than 'jogging' where were you last night?" she said with an accusing look in her eyes.

"Um…at a…sleepover…kinda…you know I have to get to bed…it's late I'm tired…we'll talk later bye" Jen said hoping to conveniently end an increasingly awkward conversation and as she ran up the stairs she realized that regardless of the bumps and bruises that were in store for her and Jesse at least she knew her parents were in for the ride.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm home" Jesse said as he walked into his house and threw his car keys on the living room table. His mother and father were sitting at the dinner table waiting for him. His parent's silence and the lack of food anywhere in sight worried him. He was in trouble.

"Alright what did I do this time?" he said half casually as he sat down in the chair across from his father.

"Did you hear about what happened to Tyler today…?" his mother said somberly. Jesse bit down on his bottom lip and attempted to dodge the subject.

"Ah…no I've been out all day…what's for dinner I'm hungry." He lied. His father placed his coffee cup down on the granite table.

"Jess this is serious, he got into a skating incident at school and is going to be out for the hockey season. I would have expected you to know about this." He said seriously. Jesse ran his fingers through his hair.

"That sucks. What happened?" he said while rummaging through a box of saltine crackers.

"Well his father called and told us that he took a nasty spill on the ice at school and ended up breaking a leg and fracturing a few ribs…he sustained some serious injuries, he's lucky that they found him when they did or else he might have frozen to death." His mother remarked. Jesse looked up at her.

"Who found him?" he stuttered.

"Well his father said that this young man on the hockey team named Patterson…Rory Patterson found him and stayed with him until the paramedics arrived. What a considerate boy, he saved Tyler's life." She continued. Jesse suddenly felt ill.

"Rory Patterson? Considerate? Are you kidding me?" he spat. His mother and father looked at him surprised.

"Jess it's impolite to criticize others like that. Rory must be quite a decent young man to do something so noble. It's a shame you weren't there to help Tyler." Jesse slammed down the box of crackers on the table and stood up.

"You don't know what you're talking about alright? So until you get your facts straight stop singing the praises of that creep. He's not worth spitting on much less discussing." He said angrily. His father looked up at him from underneath his glasses.

"Watch your mouth Jess. This is the dinner table not one of your IM conversations." He said sternly. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about my IM conversations? Or how I talk to my friends? You're never here, you don't even know who I am." He said furiously.

"That's actually why we wanted to talk to you." His mother interjected. Jesse looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Do you know someone named xchanellovex? She seems to be quite a close friend of yours." His father said as he placed the print out of a long IM conversation Jesse and Jen had had the night before on the table. Jesse swallowed hard.

"Where did you get those?" he said as he walked over and tried to take the papers from his father. His dad turned away from him and continued to read the conversation.

"I found these on your computer when I came home earlier today, I was just hoping to check my email and I found this instead." Jesse was silent. "NYankeesboy07: please come over…I want to see you… NYankeesboy07: please come...i'm dying over here…

Xchanellovex: jess idk…I just…what if we get caught?

NYankeesboy07: we won't get caught my parents are away tonight…and its Saturday tomorrow so no worries about school…NYankeesboy07: jen?" his father read aloud.

"I won't even mention some of the other things you said in this conversation…they're too disgraceful to speak about at the dinner table." his father said seriously. "So whose Jen?" he pried. Jesse glared at him.

"Nobody." He lied. Jesse's father looked at him skeptically.

"Is this the girl from California? The same one whose parent's called us to tell us that you were out of control and couldn't even manage to remain in an honest relationship with her?" his father continued. Jesse dug his fingers into the back of his chair.

"Yea. It is. And let me clarify some more things for you before you continue to drown me in your bullshit. Is she my girlfriend? Yes. Are we still dating? Yes. Was she over here last night? You bet she was. Is there anything you can do about it? No. Take it or leave it." He stated. His mother couldn't help but smile at her son's charisma. His father stood up.

"I'm not going to allow that. You had your chance to prove to us that you could be the responsible one in the relationship and you blew it." He said sternly. Jesse looked up at him in disgust. "I don't care. She understands that I've made mistakes before and I promised her I wouldn't ever hurt her again and you know what I want to be with her she wants to be with me and there's nothing you can say or do about it." He fired back.

"How about I ground you for that attitude." He replied. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead. I'll just leave. I'm not 12 anymore Dad your little punishments don't work anymore." His father glared at him.

"As long as you are in my house, you will follow my rules. Until you are 18 you will do what I say. Don't even try to tell me that you are ready to make your decisions because the last one you made left two of your friends dead and you in a coma for three days. So for now I'm the man of the house and your grounded. Any objections? Take it up with someone who's in the mood to listen. Goodnight." His father said authoritatively then turned and left the kitchen with newspaper in hand and walked upstairs to his study. Jesse stood in silence staring down at the marble floor. His mother got up and tried to comfort him.

"Look Jess, he didn't mean what he said…he just…" Jesse moved away from her.

"Doesn't want to have anything to do with me…I know….well you can tell him the feeling is mutual. You shouldn't have gotten back together..." he said as he grabbed his coat off the rack and stormed out the front door.

Jen was woken up by the sound of tapping on her bedroom window. She looked over to see a pair of green eyes and a blonde tuft of hair staring at her from outside. She quickly ran over and let him in.

"Jess what are you doing here? Its 3:00 in the morning" she said groggily. He didn't answer her he just walked over and sat quietly on her bed, the tear trails on his face reflecting the moonlight.

"Can I stay here for a few hours? I promise I'll go home before your parents are awake I just need to be here with you for a little while okay?" he said hoarsely. Jen gently rubbed his back as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Stay as long as you want…they know about us now…its okay." She said hoping to reassure him.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing…"


	18. Chapter 18

Jen woke up the next morning to find a vacant space next to her where Jesse had been. She couldn't help but feel somewhat unsettled by how upset he was earlier that night. For hours she'd held him in her arms while he silently cried himself to sleep. She didn't understand what had caused him to suddenly break down the way he had but she knew he needed time to deal with the situation on his own. Both she and Jesse had learned how to read one another at this point. Jen had gradually realized that Jesse wasn't one for words when he was upset, but knew he always had a way of letting her know that he was grateful to have her. She reached up and gingerly touched her lips, remembering the feel of him kissing her goodbye before he left earlier that morning. She knew very well that it was his way of saying thank you without ever having to utter a word and smiled at the fact that she was lucky enough to have found someone like him.

After a few moments of half asleep reminiscing, the blaring noise of her 11:00AM alarm clock forced her out of bed. She didn't recall setting it the day before but disregarded her confusion and headed towards her bathroom to shower. She stepped inside her pastel pink tiled escape from the world and turned on the hot water. She screamed and backed away from the horrific feel of icy cold droplets spraying down from above her. After a very brief shower she returned to her room to find most of her clothes missing except for a pair of her favorite jeans and a hockey jersey in her dresser. Her suspicions about the series of random events that followed Jesse's leaving grew as she continued her way downstairs where she found breakfast waiting for her on the kitchen table. She sat down in front of the most artistic display of pancakes she'd ever seen. Her breakfast had taken on the shape of an NHL hockey player and written in syrup at the bottom of her plate was

"_Come see me at try outs. Miss you - Jesse_"

Jen couldn't keep herself from smiling. Her mother walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Did you enjoy the scavenger hunt we set up for you?" she said cheerfully. Jen looked at her perplexed.

"We?" she asked. Her father came down the stairs and rummaged around the living room for the newspaper.

"Who do you think hid your clothes?" her mother replied.

"And who do you think the technical genius was behind the cold shower this morning?" Her dad said from the other room. Jen looked at her parents in complete shock, half dazed by the fact that they really were willing to accept her and Jesse and by the fact that they had been willing to get up so early just to help Jess carry out one of his pranks.

"You don;t know how amazing this is…thank you." She said sincerely. Jen's dad walked in the room and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Don't thank us, that Jesse of yours is quite the little mastermind. He thought up this entire fiasco. I have to give him props for that. I've got no issue with my daughter dating a guy with a strong sense of humor." Her father said cheerfully. Jen laughed then got up.

"Where are you going hun? Don't you want to eat your breakfast?" her mother asked.

"Yea but I have to take a picture of this, its not everyday that your boyfriend cooks you Wayne Gretsky a la maple syrup." She said as she ran to get her camera phone. She returned moments later, took a quick snap shot of Jesse's work of art, and enjoyed the rest of her wonderfully prepared breakfast.

Jesse arrived at Rockwell-Patterson stadium just in time to get changed and ready for try outs. He knew that by merely showing up he had immersed himself in a whole new world of trouble but was willing to accept the consequences. He wanted to make the team not only to prove to himself and his peers that he could really accomplish something but also for Tyler and Jen's sake. There was nothing he wanted more than to put Rory and his goons in their place, and threatening to take their top spots on varsity was exactly the way to do it. He struggled to get all of his things out of the car and nearly collapsed under the weight of his hockey equipment. He stumbled his way past a few freshmen who were also on their way in to try outs, all equally nervous about heading into the rink. Jesse finally managed to make his way over to the locker room where the same four who were responsible for Tyler's apparent accident were waiting for him. Rory stood in the center of a wall of lockers while his friends remained off to the side. He leaned lazily back against the cold red metal with his hockey stick in hand and smirked at Jesse as he entered the room.

"Well, well, well look who's here guys? The man who thinks he can accomplish the impossible, sleep with my ex and make varsity." Rory snickered. Jesse threw his hockey equipment on the floor and bolted towards Rory. Conner and Jake barred him from coming within 3 feet of Rory. He stepped back and glared at the two boys who clearly were twice his size and twice his strength and briefly reconsidered his course of action.

"Look, what you did to Tyler yesterday could get you expelled and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you get what's coming to you. So don't think that your two girlfriends here are going to stop me, I'll get you for it Rory. Sooner or later." Jesse said furiously. Rory called off Conner and Jake who then left to finish changing and headed out to the ice.

"Alright big guy, now that I've at least made an effort to make this situation some what fair, go ahead, take a punch, let's see you've got." He said haughtily. Jesse clenched his fists, but didn't move. As appealing as beating Rory into a pulp was at the moment, he didn't come here this morning to start a fight, he came to give a warning. While Jesse hesitated Rory slid on his varsity Bruins jersey over his shoulder pads, put on his gloves and picked up his hockey stick. He stared at Jesse who was standing silently in the middle of the room. He walked up to him and pushed him.

"Come on big shot, show me or blow me." He sneered. Just before Jesse lost his temper, Rory hit him with the end of his hockey stick in a place that would temporarily cripple any guy.

"Fuck…you…" Jesse gasped as he sank to his knees.

"You should learn to pay attention num nuts. See you on the ice." He said as he headed out the locker room door. Before leaving he stopped looked back at Jesse over his shoulder.

"You think this is bad? It's going to get a hell of a lot worse for you. You think Tyler's in pain? I'm just getting started." He said threateningly as he walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Fifteen minutes later forty boys appeared on the ice, all facing Coach Gibbons a former NHL hockey player. Jesse struggled to find himself a place to stand among the seemingly immovable line of players in front of him. The coach blew his whistle and the entire room fell silent except for Jesse who was nervously skating down to the end of the line. Coach Gibbons watched him as he gradually made his way to the end then skated over to him.

"What's your name boy?" he asked. Once Jesse had regained his balance he stood up straight and looked his coach in the eye.

"Jesse…" he said casually.

"Did I ask for your first name?" Coach Gibbons questioned. Jesse looked confused.

"I…you said you wanted my name, you didn't really specify if you wanted my first or last..." he replied with slight edge in his voice.

"I also didn't ask for an explanation I asked you for your name." he said coldly.

"And I gave it to you. Its Jesse. Can I do something else for you? Sir?" he said irritably. Coach Gibbons half smiled.

"You can do laps around this rink until I feel like telling you to stop. And trust me that won't be anytime soon. Welcome to my stadium." He said sternly. Jesse glared at Coach Gibbons who turned his back towards him and went to lecture the other players on the team. He slowly skated towards the periphery of the rink to begin his laps.

Nearly forty minutes later the Coach called him back to join the rest of the team.

"Alright boys now that your warmed up I think its time we scrimmaged. This year is going to work a lot differently than previous years in try outs. There are forty of you. Twenty will make Varsity the rest of you will be cut. There is no JV team this year so you either play your best or you watch from the stands is that understood?" the team answered a quick yes sir in unison. Jesse said nothing. Coach Gibbons approached him once again.

"Is that understood… Jesse?" he snapped. Jesse glared at him.

"Yes…sir." He said through clentched teeth.

"Are you angry? Good. Take it out on the ice." Coach Gibbons replied as he skated past him.

"Alright, this is your chance to show me if you're meant to play hockey on my team. You will be playing against these seniors, they have reserved spots on varsity this year, many of them including Rory Patterson, Conner Dawes, Jake Ryan, Gunner Smith, Kyle Pierce, and Riley Thompson have been playing on the varsity level since they were freshmen. These boys are the best of the best, they know how to win and have seen Rockwell Academy through 3 consecutive championships. As for the rest of you maggots, right now is your chance to show me if you're able to keep up with state champion material. They won't go easy on you, they won't let you get away with errors or fancy footwork, their defense will be impenetrable, and their offense will rip you to shreds. So if any of you newcomers manage to survive the next three hours then I might have jersey for you." He said vigorously. The former 6 varsity players skated into their positions on the ice.

"There are 20 people on a standard NHL hockey team. Those six are my starters which means we have 14 spots open. There are 40 of you. I expect to see intensity, competition, ruthlessness, and skill. Being naturally talented won't get you very far in this stadium, you need to be able to follow orders, learn from your mistakes, and play to win. This sport is about honor as well as discipline and if you are going to play for me those will be two of your highest priorities. So show me what you've got." There was a brief pause as the coach went over and grabbed his roster.

"Alright, I want the following players on the ice the rest of you sit quietly and wait until you are asked to sub in. Bisbee, Simmons, McCartney, Jacobs, Yates, Jarso. You are the starting six. I want Jarso and McCartney on defense, Yates and Bisbee as my wings, Simmons as goalie, and Jacobs as center. The longer you stay on the ice the harder you'll have to work but the better your chances will be. I will blow my whistle to sub but the game will continue. We will not wait for you to take your new position so pay attention and be ready to fill in for anyone at anytime. If I stop the scrimmage at any point and call you off the ice you're done, that's a cut. The final team posting will be up first thing tomorrow. Now hit the ice and lets play hockey." The coach said as blew his whistle to begin the game. Jesse and his fellow defenseman skated out to their positions on the ice. Jesse adjusted his helmet so he could see the other players. Not to his surprise Rory was center, and Conner and Jake were both wings. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Conner or Jake but Rory he knew he could handle. The referee placed the puck down in the center of the ice and Rory immediately knocked over the freshmen infront of him and sped towards the goal. Jesse jumped at the opportunity to stop Rory and skated over in front of him. To Rory's surprise Jesse's defense was much more impressive then he thought. He used nearly every trick he knew to distract Jesse and try and find opening where he could shoot but he didn't budge. Jesse could have cared less about impressing the coach, his sole desire at the time was to stop Rory from scoring on him at all costs. Much more was at stake today than a spot on Varsity. While Jake struggled to get past a fairly talented junior, Conner was quick to notice Rory struggling to get past Jesse. He tapped his stick down twice on the ice and Rory passed him the puck. To both of the senior's surprise Jesse intercepted the pass and flew up ice towards their goal. Gunner and Kyle, the defensemen, attempted to stop him but he out skated them both with relative ease. Enthralled by the feel of cold air speeding past him, Jesse skated even faster towards the goalie with five seniors trailing behind him. Riley, their goalie, prepared himself for Jesse to shoot, but began to feel increasingly nervous as the seemingly unstoppable sophomore approached him. Jesse suddenly stopped short of the goal, causing hundreds of particles of ice to fly up into Riley's face. Once the goalie was distracted he took his shot and scored on the once invincible senior team. The freshmen, juniors and sophomores on the bench broke out into cheers as Jesse took off his helmet and smiled at them. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jen standing in the bleachers cheering for him as loudly as she could. He took a brief moment to wink at her but was confused as to why the euphoric expression on her face had suddenly transformed into one complete of horror. Almost as if it were in slow motion, Jesse turned his head to see Rory, Conner and Jake skating towards him at full force. The sound of Jesse's helmet dropping to the floor just seconds before impact broke the horrific silence that had settled into the room.

The coach blew his whistle and skated out onto the ice where the group of starting players stood surrounding Jesse who was lying unconscious on the ground. The coach rushed over to Jesse and motioned for two other boys to help him carry him off the ice. The athletic trainer, who had been sitting readily in the medic's office all morning, came bounding out of his room with a first aid kit in hand and a pocket full of smelling salts. While the trainer attended to Jesse, Coach Gibbons skated back over towards Rory, Conner and Jake who were laughing amongst themselves.

"See I told him he was going to get it. Its not my fault he was stupid enough to try and show off in my stadium." Rory snickered. Coach Gibbons tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're off the team. Get your stuff and get out of here." He said seriously. Rory smirked.

"What? I didn't do anything coach. Take it easy." He replied nonchalantly.

"I thought I told you once already. Get out of this stadium. I don't want bullies on my team, you charged him purposefully don't think I didn't see that. You could have seriously injured him, and the fact that you went ahead and did it when he didn't even have a helmet on makes me sick. I want you Conner and Jake out of my gym right now. That's not a suggestion." He said as he turned and skated back over towards the team to continue practice.

"My dad paid for this stadium Gibbons, he owns it, he owns you. So don't try and threaten me, my family is responsible for your measly little Phys. Ed salary so if I were you I'd be careful. It can be taken away just as easily as it was given. And at your age the NHL won't even look at you again. See you at practice. Coach." Rory said as he took off his helmet and shoved into Gibbon's chest. Conner and Jake followed him close behind. As he was leaving Rory passed the bench were Jesse, Jen and the trainer were sitting. Jesse was still out cold and Jen sat next to him, assisting the trainer in helping Jesse come to. He stopped at looked at her.

"Hey uh…incase he doesn't wake up anytime soon. Call me." He said winking. Without any warning Jesse, who was expected to be unconscious lifted up his hockey stick and hit Rory in the back of the head.

"In your dreams…asshole…" he mumbled before passing out again. Jen smiled at Jesse's remark, even when half conscious he made ridiculous effort to keep Rory away from her. Rory winced in pain then stormed out of the gym. The trainer opened up a packet of smelling salts and placed them under Jesse's nose. He came to and sat up abruptly.

"What the hell? What's going on? Where's Jen?" he rambled. Jen took his hand in hers.

"What's up tiger? You uh managed to get yourself trampled by a group of seniors but before that you were amazing. You looked like a regular NHL player out there." She said honestly.

"She's right. That was pretty impressive skating out there kid. The best we've seen in a while, besides that Patterson kid and you even made him look like a fool, its about time he got his ass handed to him...But anyways…before you get too big headed lay down and put keep this ice pack on. It'll keep the swelling down. Take two Advil and check in with me before practice tomorrow. I'll tell the coach that you're done for the day." The trainer said while packing up his first aid kit.

"But I can't I've gotta play. The list goes up tomorrow and we've still got an hour left…I wanna play…I've gotta make the team." He protested.

"You made the team, and if you manage to do more concentrating and less arguing with me you might even be a starter. See you Monday kid and welcome to Varsity." Coach Gibbons said briefly then turned to head back to practice.


	20. Chapter 20

"What…the fuck" Jesse said as he and Jen walked out to the parking lot to find his car with four flat tires. Jen looked up at Jesse with an expectant expression on her face.

"He touched my car…that's it. I'm gunna kill him." Jesse said as he ran over to check the partially deflated tires of his BMW.

"Well look on the bright side hun at least Rory and his friends are off the team." She said cheerfully. A slow smile spread across Jesse's face.

"What?" he said excitedly. Jen looked up at him confused.

"Didn't you hear Coach Gibbons? Right after Rory, Conner and Jake charged you he threw them off the team. He said something about not wanting bullying going on in his stadium. And then of course Rory threatened him with his dad's money but at least for now varsity is Rory free." She said smiling. Jesse leaned in and kissed her. "This is possibly the best day of my life, do you wanna go out and celebrate?" he said as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She said slyly. Jesse smirked.

"Hmm…I don't know how about a romantic dinner a la Taco Bell." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Taco bell?" Jesse looked at her wide eyed.

"You don't like Taco Bell?" he said shocked. Jen shook her head.

"No…I love Taco Bell but I think I've been meaning to show you something for a while. I was hoping I could do that instead." She said bashfully. Jesse looked at her tenderly.

"Sure babe what do you have in mind?" he asked. Jen tangled her hand in his and began walking towards the woods. Jesse smiled as they walked over the frostbitten leaves and rusty grey twigs that lined the path.

"Déjà vu…" he said warmly. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Not exactly…but I think you'll enjoy this." She said as she quickened her pace and headed towards a clearing. There in the center of Rockwell's campus, at the end of a trail that only country runners and teachers on their way to the faculty parking lot knew, was a frozen green pond surrounded by muddy footsteps from high school students who had played on the ice earlier that day. Jen and Jesse ran hand in hand down to the edge of the algae colored ice and looked at one another.

"I love it here. I used to play ice tag with my friends here when I was younger and I thought it'd be cool if we…" Jesse reached into his pocket slipped on his gloves and then tapped Jen on the shoulder.

"You're it." he said as he turned and slid his way out onto the ice. Jen carefully made her way after him, the friction of the ice and her sneakers causing her to glide in every which direction.

"Come on slow poke! You've gotta do better than that if you wanna catch a Varsity hockey player!" he said while struggling to maintain his own balance. Jen eventually caught up with him from behind and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Caught ya!" she said smiling. Jesse turned around took Jen in his arms. He leaned in and lightly pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose. Jen giggled at the sensation and only held onto him tighter.

"Its snowing…" Jesse said quietly as a few flakes of early snow fluttered down from the heavy grey clouds above them. Jen lifted her head back and caught a few snow flakes on her tongue.

Jesse smiled at the redness of her frostbitten cheeks which added color to the desolate wintry scene around him. He lifted up his gloved finger and tapped her on the tip of her nose. Once he had her attention he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her in to kiss her, the warmth of her lips keeping him from noticing the cold. The two were so ensconced with one another that they didn't hear the sound of someone gradually approaching them from behind. Suddenly, the wintry silence was interrupted by the sound of Coach Gibbons yelling at the two of them from behind. Jen was so startled by the sound of his voice that she lost her balance and fell down hard on the ice.

"What are you kids doing!?" Coach Gibbons shouted.

"Get off the ice its too thin…it can't hold the both…" were the last words that Jen heard the coach say before she heard the unexpected crack and then shattering of the ice beneath her. Coach Gibbons watched in horror as the she rapidly disappeared under the ice. Jesse looked down at the dark hole in the ice where Jen had fallen and got down on his knees.

"Don't move!" Coach Gibbons directed, but his response was far too late to reach Jesse who had already plunged into the water after Jen. Coach Gibbons reached for his hockey stick and carefully made his way out onto the ice. Jesse and Jen resurfaced in the middle of the pond both struggling for air and grasping for anything they could in order to stay above water. Coach Gibbons laid face down on the ice and outstretched the hockey stick towards the both of them.

"Both of you kick your feet when I tell you to." He directed. Though the horrid sensation of being immersed in bitterly cold water silenced them, the coach knew they were prepared to follow his orders. He counted out loud and after a few failed attempts pulled the both of them out of the water and towards the edge of the pond. Both Jesse and Jen's lips had turned a profound shade of blue and the two of them shivered uncontrollably. The coach removed his jacket and covered the both of them with it.

"Stay here and keep close to each other I'll bring my car down. Keep warm." He said then turned and ran towards the faculty parking lot. No more than a few minutes later, he returned and assisted both Jen and Jesse into his truck and began driving towards the medical office on the school campus. Jen and Jesse sat next to each other shivering; both in soaking wet clothing and barely able to move much less speak.

"McCartney I can't have you on my team if you're going to go and do stupid things like this! You could have killed yourselves out there what were you thinking?" he scolded with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir…w-we w-were m-messing ar-round…" Jesse chattered. Jen interrupted him.

"I-t…it was my i-d-dea…I ap-pologize…Mr. Gibbons." Jen interjected.

"Its alright just don't play out on the ice unless you know what you're getting yourself into." Coach Gibbons said as he stopped the car in front of the medical center on campus. The three of them walked in and the nurse took Jesse and Jen in separate rooms where they changed out of their clothes and headed to the showers. While Jesse stood hugging his arms close to his body in the slowly warming shower, Coach Gibbons stood on the opposite side of the wall yelling at him for being reckless. On the other side of the building the nurse brought Jen a fresh pair of Rockwell Academy Sweatpants and sweatshirt to change into. Jen and Jesse reconvened in the lobby no more than twenty minutes later, the both of them wrapped in multiple layers of brown itchy blankets and fully dressed in matching school gym uniform apparel. Jen looked at Jesse whose sweatpants were far too small and whose pant cuffs came half way up his calves and laughed. He glared at her, half smiling as the both of them realized how ridiculous they looked. Coach Gibbons and the nurse came out from the office discussing the medical requirements for the upcoming hockey season while escorting the two damp and heavily layered students out to the parking lot. Once Coach Gibbons had finished arguing with the nurse about whether or not Jesse was fit to play in practice on Monday he unlocked his car and motioned for Jen and Jesse to get in.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said bluntly. Once Jesse had settled himself in the backseat he looked up at Coach Gibbons through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Coach, um to get to my house you turn left on…" the coach interrupted him.

"Shut up McCartney, I'll take directions from the young lady you're too stupid to know your way home." He said sarcastically. Jen stuck her tongue out at Jesse then flashed him a quick smirk. Jesse rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"Sure Mr. Gibbons, we live next to each other so you won't have to worry about taking him anywhere after I leave." She said as they made their way out of the school driveway.


	21. Chapter 21

"Can I walk you home?" Jesse asked as he and Jen stepped out of Coach Gibbon's truck.

"Sure, we'll go the whole ten minutes." Jen said sarcastically. Jesse laughed then draped the edge of his blanket over her shoulders.

"Shut up smart ass or else I'll have to toss you in another freezing cold pond." He replied smiling. Jen rolled her eyes and made some attempt at keeping herself from smiling.

"You know what… It wasn't my fault that I fell…the ice did it…" she began.

"Oh sure I'm sure the ice is totally responsible for your graceful and random slipping, cracking, and then falling through a gross algae infested pond then pulling me in along with you. I really picked a winner huh?" He said teasingly. Jen poked him in the side.

" Jesse don't even get me started on you…and how you fell off the side of my house and knocked yourself unconscious all because you wanted to see me coming out of the shower…how classy…" she retorted. Jesse sighed and pulled her in closer to him.

"Jen. Love of my life. I was not trying to catch a glimpse and/or cop a feel…I came to apologize to you for being an ass remember?" he said slyly. Jen looked up at him skeptically.

"Oh please. I know you way too well to believe a minute of your bullshitting. So spare me." She said as they reached the front of her house. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back against the door. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips then pulled away smiling.

"Believe me now?" he whispered.

"Jess…my mom is coming." She said through clenched teeth. Jesse continued to kiss his way down her neck.

"Jesss…" she groaned. The both of them were interrupted by the slight cracking then opening of the door behind them. Jen struggled to regain her balance while Jesse stood upright in the doorway with his hand outstretched to greet Jen's mother.

"Oh hello Jesse! Its nice to see you again. Would you like to come in? We're making hot chocolate." Her mom said excitedly. Jen shot a half annoyed look at Jesse then continued her way into the house.

"Sure! I'd love some hot chocolate right about now." He said smirking just as he caught Jen's eye. She glared at him then turned and ran into the kitchen.

"I call the marshmallows!" she shouted while grabbing the two _Jets _marshmallow packets and stuffing them under her sweatshirt. Jesse immediately ran over and seized the opportunity to grope his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"I got the biggest marshmallow in the house!" he said laughing while she giggled and wriggled her way out of his grasp.

"Alright you two I think I'll take charge of the hot and the chocolate and you two can settle down on the couch and fight for the marshmallows." Her mom said as she put the kettle on. Jesse carried Jen over to the sofa and set her down on the furthest end to ensure that he would have his usual maximum amount of leg room. Jen pushed his feet on the floor and moved over next to him with the remote in hand.

"Aw man. I wanted to choose. A new episode of The Wire is on in two minutes and we're going to miss it." He whined while reaching for the controller. Jen held it up above his head while simultaneously changing the channel to The OC. Jesse threw a marshmallow at the television.

"Please no. Turn it off. I refuse to watch….hey is that Mischa Barton? Nicee…" he remarked. Jen changed the channel.

"On second thought maybe we'll watch Cartoons" she teased. Jen's mother approached the two of them and placed their drinks on the living room table.

"Thank you!" Jesse said cheerfully as he took a cup from her

. "Enjoy and be careful its quite warm." She replied while regarding both Jen and Jesse's matching outfits. Setting aside her curiosity she sat down and looked at her daughter who was under a rather extensive pile of unfamiliar brown woolen blankets and shivering despite the fact that she had been inside a warm house for nearly twenty minutes. She glanced over a Jesse whose nose and ears were unnaturally red and who also seemed on the verge of catching some form of cold.

"Jennifer, is there a reason why the two of you are wearing matching gym uniforms and foreign blankets?" she inquired. The both of them looked up at her and smiled.

"Well…you see…" Jen began. Jesse interrupted her.

"We fell into the school pond…earlier…" he continued.

"Jesse it…" he stopped her once again.

"…was my fault… I had just come back from hockey practice and we thought we'd go skating for a few minutes on the pond which ended up being a stupid decision on my part because I should have known the ice wouldn't hold the both of us and we fell in…Coach Gibbons helped us out and we went to the nurse's office and she checked us for any problems. We're both alright but please keep an eye on Jen…I don't want her getting sick or anything because of me…I'm sorry about what I did…I should have made the mature decision and never have let her step onto the ice with me…" he said sincerely. Jen turned at looked at him in surprise; she'd expected him to come up with some crazy spur of the moment excuse as he usually did but instead he had taken responsibility for her even though she knew she was truly at fault for the skating incident. She reached over and rested her hand overtop of his then looked up at her mother.

"Despite what this amazing boy sitting next to me will tell you…Mom, it was my idea to go skating…I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to have a little fun. So if both of us end up taking sick days this week you can blame me…I'm sorry." She said quietly. Jesse glanced over at her and briefly smiled at her similar to the way he did the first time she'd made him back on their first night on the Boardwalk in LA. She blushed as she also recognized the subtle smile Jesse was giving her. Her mother looked at the two of them and smiled to herself, realizing that maybe she and her husband had made the right decision by letting this seemingly wonderful relationship continue. She stood up and collected the now three empty coffee mugs from the table and started towards the kitchen.

"It's quite alright you two but try and be more careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you. Besides…liability cases are always messy to deal with." She said in her Harvard law graduate tone. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny mom." She said feeling half embarrassed by her mother's attempt at a joke.

"No, she's right. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jesse said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Jen leaned back against his chest and gazed up at him.

Her mother, who was now fully aware that she had become a third wheel quietly said a quick goodnight and made her way up the stairs. Jesse and Jen lay there with one another for a few moments without saying a word, the both of them enjoying one another's company. Before Jesse was able to speak Jen leaned her head back against his chest and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He shifted his weight underneath her so that he could lie next to her. She turned around so that the both of them were facing each other. She giggled at the feel of Jesse tickling her feet the tips of his socks. She reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face as though she were framing him in a Polaroid photograph and kissed him to capture the moment. He smiled at her warmly, his eyes dimly lit by the bluish grey light that illuminated from the television behind them, then traced the outline of her lips with his fingers. Jen watched as his eyes grew tired of baring the weight of staying open and slowly began to close with each movement. She turned back around to face the television and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he began to fall asleep. She too began to close her eyes and fall in love with the secure sensation of Jesse sleeping next to her. He rested his head on the arch of her shoulder and kissed her once more before falling asleep.

A half an hour later, Jen's mother was disturbed by the sound of someone loudly knocking at her door. She quickly glanced over at the clock which read 12:30 and slipped into a pair of Ugg slippers and headed downstairs. She passed Jen and Jesse who were fast asleep on the couch and quickly made her way over to answer the door. She opened the door and found Jesse's father standing at her doorstep.

"Hello Allison, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you had seen…" Jesse's father stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw his son sleeping on the coach. He stepped past Jen's mother and into the living room.

"Jesse!" he scolded as he approached him. Jen and Jesse both sat up and groggily looked around the room.

"…Dad…what…what are you doing here?" Jesse asked half consciously. His father glared at him.

"I could ask you the same question. Get up. We're leaving. I had no idea where you were all evening. I was about to send for the police. Now get up. We'll discuss this at home." He ordered. Jesse sat upright and stared up at his father.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but my car broke down and I had Coach Gibbons give me a ride home." He began, knowing full well that his father was in no mood to listen to anything he had to say.

"Gave you a ride home? I've been home since 7:00 and neither your mother nor I had any idea of where you were. You didn't call, you didn't tell either of us when we should expect you home. You were irresponsible and not only that but you run off to this girl's house after I strictly forbade you to do so…" he said furiously.

Jesse sat in front of his father completely helpless and unwilling to argue with him in front of Jen. He hated when his Dad would berate and degrade him in front of his friends like this. He was embarrassed at his cowardice and mandatory resolve. He wanted to leave the room or give his father some smart ass response just to shut him up, but he couldn't, he had learned too well that this was neither the place nor the time to do that, so he sat and listened like the obedient little boy his father would always see him as.

"Get your stuff and say goodbye to your playmate here because this is the last time you're going to be seeing her for quite a while. We'll discuss your punishment at home. Start walking." His father instructed while pointing at the door. Jen watched Jesse slowly make his way out the door and just as he stepped outside she thought she saw him wiping away tears from his eyes so his father wouldn't see. Just before he closed the door he turned around red eyed and whispered a quick "I love you" before returning back into his fathers house.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why would you do that to me?! Especially right in front of my girlfriend and her parents!? Don't ever fucking talk to me like that again I'm not seven anymore!" Jesse shouted as he stormed into his house and slammed the front door behind him. His father took off his trench coat and calmly hung it up on the wall. He walked into the living room and sat down in his dark brown leather chair, put on his glasses, and picked up the newspaper. Jesse followed him into the room without any intention of letting his father get away with ignoring his way out of the conversation.

"Dad?! Why won't you listen to me? Ever since you've come back you've acted like you don't want to have anything to do with me. What did I do? Why won't you spend ten minutes with me? You won't even look at me now…" he said exasperated. His father looked up at him from beneath his glasses.

"What did you do? Nearly got yourself killed at the start of the summer, that's what. Jesse we nearly lost you earlier this year because of your own irresponsibility. Your drinking was out of control and you're accident embarrassed our entire family. Even Tanner and I, who were on the other side of the country suffered from what happened, I don't respect your behavior nor do I accept your current attitude. So don't preach to me as though you've been wrongly accused and/or punished for what you've done. Our entire family has had a difficult time dealing with you over the past year and I'm putting my foot down." His father said sternly. Jesse sank to his knees.

"Y-you really think what happened was all my fault…?" he whispered. His father stood up.

"Jesse, Are you really going to try to tell me that some one forced you to get into a car with two of your friends and drive across town at 3 AM drunk?" he replied.

"Dad! The responsibility was all of ours, Dillon and Alex and Me. We all were stupid…you can't possibly blame this all on me…" he cried.

"So you want me to lay the blame on the two people closest to you who were killed? Just accept responsibility for what you did wrong. Grow up Jesse. " Jesse got up off the ground and impulsively reached out and knocked over his mother's vase of flowers onto hard wood floor.

"I AM NOT RESPOSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED! I NEARLY FUCKING DIED TOO AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN FAZE YOU! MOM HAD TO BEG YOU TO COME OUT TO SEE ME WHEN I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! IF I HAD BEEN KILLED WOULD YOU STILL THINK OF ME AS AN EMBARESMENT TO THE FAMILY?! I'M SORRY I TARNISH YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION DAD BUT THIS IS WHO I AM! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE THEN I CAN FUCKING LEAVE AND YOU WON'T HEAR FROM ME AGAIN." He screamed. His mother came into the living room to find Jesse running up the stairs and broken glass spread across the floor. She turned at looked at her husband in disgust, unable to comprehend or condone his behavior.

"David, you cannot do this to him. It is not fair, it is not right and it appalls me! Life right now isn't easy for any of us but we're trying to live the best we can. I understand you're upset but you cannot make him feel this way! He has been through enough. Why are you acting like this towards him?" she questioned. Jesse's father sat back down in his chair.

"Jane, I got a call today, from Dad…and I'm struggling with what's going on right now…I don't know why I'm feeling like this or why I'm taking out whatever demons I have on Jesse I just feel like…I need to keep him in line because my life right now is in disarray." He began.

"What's going on?" she asked. Before he could answer, Jesse came racing down the stairs with his backpack in hand and a sleeping bag under his arm.

"Jesse, where are you going?" his father said concerned, with hopes that his regretful tone would some how lessen the hurt that he had caused his son.

"I'm getting out of here and going to Grandpa's. I can't deal with you right now. Bye." He said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. His mother and father got up and ran outside to try and convince him otherwise but by the time they reached the garage he was already gone. Jesse's father opened the front door for his wife and followed her inside.

"We…have a lot to talk about. I need you right now and…I need a way to get back to Jesse …I'm losing him Jane and that's something I can't afford to do." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Jesse arrived at his grandparent's house about 20 minutes later and was greeted by his grandmother at the door.

"Jess it's good to see you hun! You're mother called and told me you were coming! Can't go a minute without seeing me huh?" his Grandmother said smiling as she hugged him and helped him with his things.

"Hey grandma! I missed you too! I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you and grandpop earlier this summer I was in California with Tanner." He said as he set his bags down in the coat room.

"You know, I met your grandfather in Calfornia Jess! It's a beautiful state. Did you have any luck with the young ladies out there?" she said winking. Jesse smiled and blushed at his grandmother's remark.

"Actually I met my girlfriend out there. She's from New York though, but yea I'm very lucky to have her." He said sincerely. His grandmother looked at him beaming.

"Has my 2nd girl crazy grandson really settled down? It's amazing what us girls can do. Look at Tanner, he was even worse then you are and that lovely young lady Cali Peterson has turned his whole life around. They're a wonderful couple; I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married after college." She said while preparing Jesse a plate of her famous cookies and a glass of milk. Jesse stood in the kitchen and looked around his grandparent's house. The familiarity of everything comforted him but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"Grandma is Grandpop around? I didn't see his car here when I pulled in. I wanted to ask him if we could throw around tomorrow or head to the batting cages I brought my glove" he asked. There was a brief pause and Jesse heard his grandmother accidentally drop his plate of cookies on the counter.

"Oh he's just out getting some tests done. They wanted to keep him at the hospital overnight just to make sure he's alright." Jesse looked up at her.

"What? Why would he be at the hospital? Grandpop is the strongest, healthiest person I know. Why is he getting tests done? Is he sick or something? Nothing serious right?" he asked nervously while fidgeting with the blue and gold painted salt shaker. She brought him over his snack and walked into the green room next to the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Everything's fine Jess, he's just been feeling a bit under the weather lately. He's been tired and over exerting himself I think he's just stressed out. Rodger does so many things he forgets to leave time for himself to rest." She replied.

"Haha well you know Rodg, he's always out and about doing intensely extreme things like rock climbing or marathons etc. Sometimes I wish he was my dad…but…you'd tell me if something was wrong right? No secrets in this house remember?" he said hoping that his grandmother would remember the promise she and Rodger had made to him when he was a few years younger.

"Of course not Jess, you know he'd tell you if there was anything to worry about. He'll be fine, but you might want to put off playing baseball until he's feeling a bit better." She remarked.

"Oh okay…well do you think he'll be up to coming to my first hockey game. I made varsity and we have our first game Friday night. I don't know how much play time I'm going to get but I want him to see me play! He loves hockey, not as much as baseball but I wanna make him proud you know?" Jesse said half smiling. His grandmother nodded.

"We'll be there. You might be able to talk to him about it some other time. He'll love to hear about what you've been up to. I don't think he'll be back in time to talk to you before you leave for school tomorrow." Jesse looked up at her surprised.

"What do you mean? I thought I could stay with you guys for a few days…just until things cool down with Dad at home." He said disappointedly.

"Jess, listen we can't take you to school everyday like we used to. I know you and your father are not getting along right now but you really have to try your best to see through the way he's acting. He loves you very much but he's struggling with a few things right now and I can tell you from experience that neither my son nor his sons know how to deal with stress or difficult situations properly. The male half of this family is well…typical but regardless, give him a chance Jesse, he is scared for you and that's why he says some of the things he does, when you were hurt earlier on this year I've never seen him more distraught. He was a mess and I know for a fact that he and everyone in this family couldn't go on without you here to bother us. Just so you know, he loves you very much but he has his own concerns that are weighing him down at the moment, just give him time and he'll come around. Okay buster?" she said with her famously quirky 50's smile her husband had married her for. Jesse got up and hugged her.

"I love you. Thanks grandma…I…I think I need to apologize to someone I love yea?" he said. "You do. The phone's over there." She said as she pointed to the cordless on the wall.

"I won't need it. I'm going to head home. Can I swing by tomorrow after practice and say hi to Rodger?" he said while picking up his things.

"Sure, but Jesse it's nearly 1:30 in the morning I don't want you out driving this late young man." She said authoritatively.

"I'll be fine grandma, I'll call you when I get home okay? Don't worry about me. Tell Rodge I'll be around tomorrow afternoon!" he said as he picked up his things and walked out the door.

"Goodbye Jess! Be careful!" she replied before going to answer telephone.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. "Hey Mom, is Jesse there?" David answered.

"Hey honey, no he's just left and he's heading home to apologize to you. What did you say to that boy anyway? He was pretty distraught over that argument he had with you earlier this evening." She replied.

"A lot of things I didn't mean. I shouldn't have been so hard on him I'm just worried about everything right now and I'm barely handling it. How's Rodge? Did they confirm anything with the tests yet?" he asked regretfully.

"I don't know …we'll find out tomorrow if he needs to start chemo or not. I don't know what's going on but I'm worried David. I wish I could tell you not to worry but I this is out of my control. I'm scared for him; the doctors wouldn't let me stay with him tonight even though he needed me there. He's been so tired lately, he's not doing half the things he used to, even I can see how much he's broken down in such a short amount of time. Dave I…I don't know what I would do if…" she paused making some effort to keep herself from crying in front of her son.

"Mom…I…do you want me and Jane to go with you to the hospital tomorrow. We all should be there with him." He said his voice hoarse.

"He'd love to see you. But David I don't think Jesse…should be there…if the tests come back positive I don't think he could handle it…especially right now. He finally seems happy...for the first time in months and…I just couldn't bring myself to tell him…" she said weakly.

"I understand. Jane and I will only tell him if Rodger says its alright…I know he wouldn't want Jesse knowing there was anything wrong with him...but let's wait for the tests to come back before we make any drastic decisions alright? He could just be exhausted Mom, he might just need a few days of rest and then he'll be back on his feet like always…" he said somberly.

"…David…take good care of Jess…he needs you to be behind him 100…you need to support him the way Rodger has always supported you…forgive him for what happened. He's a wonderful boy just give him the chance to show that side of himself to you…you've got 2 years of lost time to make up…so start now. Time is not a right it's a privilege…spend it with your son." She said seriously. David wiped away a few tears from his eyes and nodded.

"I will Mom; thank you…I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly then hung up the phone just as Jesse walked in the front door. "Hey kid." He said tentatively. Jesse took off his coat and scarf and put them in the closet. "Hey yourself." He said as he walked over and hugged his father for the first time in a long while.

"I'm sorry Jess. I love you kiddo, whether you like it or not, it's unconditional and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier nor should I have tried to prevent you from seeing Jennifer. You not only have my permission but my encouragement, just be responsible and make good decisions. I don't want to lose you buddy." He said ardently. Jesse blinked a few tears out of his eyes and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad…its good to see that the you I knew two years ago is still here for me…" he replied.

"Hopefully Friday…I'll be able to make you proud of the fact that I'm your son…" Jesse said with some degree of optimism in his voice.

"What's going on Friday?" his father asked.

"First Varsity Hockey game against St. Tim's School. I was hoping you'd come, and mom and grandma and grandpop too. I want you all there to see the first game of the season." He said smiling.

"We'll be there." His Dad said looking away from him. "Even Rodger? Grandma said he was in the hospital for exhaustion or something? Is he going to be okay?" Jesse asked. His father turned away from him.

"Yea…he'll be fine Jess. He's just been tired lately that's all. Nothing a few days rest won't fix." He replied. "Good! I'll expect to see him in the stands! Anyway, goodnight Dad I need to get to sleep. School tomorrow." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Jess." His father replied while turning out the downstairs lights.

"I hope he'll be able to see you play one last time." He thought to himself as he headed up to bed, where a sleepless night awaited him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Way to get me sick loser. I think I'm coming down with something." Jen said teasingly as she and Jesse struggled threw the crowded school hallway towards their first classes. Jesse continued walking without uttering a word in response to her.

"Hey are you alright Jess?" she asked feeling unsettled by his silence. He turned and looked at her as if he had just woken up.

"Uh…yea I'm fine… there's just a lot going on right now and I'm kinda out of it…sorry J…I just have a lot on my mind that's all…" he said quietly. She looked up at him concerned.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It's my fault that you got in so much trouble with your Dad and if there's anyway I can make it up to you I will. Are you two okay? I was worried about you after you left last night…" she replied. He stopped briefly at his locker to retrieve his history books and then continued their conversation.

"…Yea we're fine…and don't worry about it we had a father son heart to heart at 2AM last night and things are a lot better…he's okay with us now too…so basically we're carefree right?" he said barely able to mask the somber undertone in his voice. Jen pulled him aside from the hallway traffic and took his hands in hers. She noticed the dark rings under his eyes and his rice paper thin smile and couldn't help but become aware of the fact that something was seriously wrong.

"Jess, look at me." She instructed, intending to diminish the apparent distance between them.

He directly looked at her, knowing she would understand what he was feeling with a single glance. He placed his arms around her and held her close, subtly letting her know how much he needed her support and kissed her hair. Jen caught site of Rory, Conner and Jake walking down the hallway towards them. Rory looked directly at her as he passed the expression on his face so unsettling that she felt something cave in her as he stared her down. A cross between longing, jealousy and anger burned in the blue of his eyes and he had no intention of hiding it. Rory hated seeing her and Jesse together. The thought of Jen in someone else's arms much less the underclassmen who had embarrassed him in front of the entire hockey team and cost him is 3 year spot on varsity ate away at him, and he made sure that Jen would now and always be aware of that. She pulled away from Jesse who surprised at her sudden evasive gesture.

"We'll talk later okay…I'm going to be late for class. See you at lunch." She said anxiously then took her school books in hand and continued down the hallway.

As soon as she had gone Rory instructed Conner and Jake to head off to class and turned back around towards Jesse. Jesse looked up at the approaching problem and sighed, he was in no mood to deal with his girlfriend's ex and all of his problems, especially this morning. Rory stood face to face with Jesse and stared him down, expecting to see some hint of fear or cowardice spark in Jesse's expression but found none. Jesse averted his eyes from Rory, who was twice his size and pulling out every intimidation trick he had to try and get to him, but he was too concerned with issues at home to even notice him standing there. Rory reached out and pushed him, but Jesse was loose, he swayed briefly in and out of balance then regained his usual posture and tried to continue his way to class.

"Listen McCartney, you have no idea how much shit you just got yourself into because of what you did to me yesterday. And don't get your hopes up yet because I'm sure I'll be back on the team in time for Friday's game, and Jen can watch me play in your spot. Just like she used to." He jeered. Jesse cocked his head to the side and lazily focused his eyes on Rory.

"Okay…I'll tell you what. You go ahead and try your best to make yourself feel better about the fact that you're the only reason why you lost your spot on varisty yesterday and I'm gunna head to class. You're making me late and I'm tired of hearing your little 'I still wanna be with Jen' fantasies so grab a Playboy, hit the men's room and leave me out of it. Thanks." Jesse said as he effortlessly pushed Rory to the side and continued his way towards history.

Rory slammed his fist hard into the red metal lockers next to him, hoping to release his anguish and frustration through the pain searing through his knuckles. He was losing everything, his varsity high school social status, his image, and the one girl he knew but wouldn't admit he still had feelings for. He couldn't get over how Jesse had practically walked all over him just a few minutes before. Throughout his entire time high school he'd always been on top of everything but for the first time he was worried that someone else might jeopardize that. He leaned against the wall, the sound of the first period bell ringing loudly in his ears and decided to skip class. He needed time to think, and taking advantage of a 90 minute block was the best way to do so.

Jesse lazily sat back in his chair in history class and struggled to keep his eyes open. While Mrs. Hodgekins blabbered on about the war of 1812 Jesse thought over the conversation he'd had with his grandmother the night before. The tone in her voice when she spoke about Rodger hinted that something was wrong. He couldn't quite figure out what it was but he began to suspect that something more was going on than a simple case of exhaustion. He had seen the worry in his Dad's eyes when they spoke. He wouldn't even face him when he asked if Rodger would be able to come to his game. As he continued to think over the situation, he knew that his parents were hiding something from him, all he needed to figure out now, was what. He stared up at the clock, it was only 11:00, and he had another half hour to go before he could see Jen and get out of Mrs. Hodgekins' classroom. The sudden static of the intercom interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hodgekins we need one of your students down at the front office immediately. There's someone here to pick him up, it's urgent. Can you send Jesse down please." The secretary said through the speakers. Jesse swallowed hard and felt a cold empty feeling surface in his stomach. He sat frozen in his seat for a few seconds and waited for Mrs. Hodgekins to give him the signal to leave.

"That's no problem Mrs. Acheson he'll be down shortly." She replied. "Thank you. He'll need to bring his things with him." She said before hanging up. The class was silent except for the sound of Jesse packing up his books into his school bag and walking to the front of the room.

"Is everything alright Jesse?" his teacher said as he opened the door. He looked up at her, his face pallid with worry.

"I…really don't know..." he said as he straightened out his blazer headed out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well would you look at this? They actually got you into a blazer and tie! I never thought I'd see the day! How are you doing kiddo?" Rodger said as Jesse ran towards him in the front hallway.

"Grandpa!" Jesse said as he practically jumped into his arms. The two hugged each other for the first time in a long while. Jesse hadn't seen his grandfather in nearly a year. The family trips to Upstate New York became less frequent over the years so the time Jesse spent with his granddad became invaluable. Jesse breathed in the recognizable scent of Rodgers cologne and smiled at its familiarity. Rodger stepped back from his grandson and looked him over. Jesse had grown a few inches taller since he'd last seen him; the lanky 15 year old boy he most recently remembered had clearly grown up into somewhat of a young man. Rodger squinted at Jesse than reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Now that's the Jester I remember! Messy hair, bright eyes, and an attitude similar to his granddad's." he remarked. Jesse laughed and walked with his grandfather towards the front doors of the school.

"How have you been Rodge?! I've missed you so much! Grandma and everyone had me worried about you yesterday! Are you alright pops?" he asked.

"Oh Jess, don't tell me your grandmother's been going off about how I've been a bit under the weather lately? That woman always had a knack for exaggeration. I've been a bit tired that's all! Just a month ago I went up and ran in that marathon in Boston, you remember. Training for something like that takes its toll on an old timer like me but I'll be fine! The doctors say I should be at home resting but I figured I'd take you out to lunch instead! How does Ruth Chris sound? They have the best stakes it town." he replied optimistically. Jesse half smiled but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling him.

"That sounds great pops!...but…you really are okay right? You're not keeping any secrets from me are you? I'm sorry to be so bothersome about it…its just Dad and Grandma seem really worried about you and I just want to make sure that you're really alright so they can stop worrying…and so I can stop worrying…" he said tentatively as they both headed towards the guest parking lot. Rodger placed his arm around Jesse's shoulder and laughed to himself.

"Jesse Arthur, I promise I'll be fine okay kid? Sure I'll have to watch what I eat and stop neglecting my medicine everyday but I'm alright. Besides doctors now a days can't tell a cold from a broken nose. They spend so much time trying to figure out what's wrong with people that they forget that there are still a lot of things that can go right. But anyways let's ignore my rant of the moment and let's head out yea?" he said as he sat down in the driver's seat of his car. Jesse got in after him and decided to put his worries to rest and looked through his granddads collection of old tapes and CDs they used to listen to when he was younger.

"Oh man you still have my Raffi CD? I haven't heard those guys since I was seven!" Jesse said beaming. Rodger reached into his wallet and pulled out a few small photographs.

"I still have pictures from the Christmas when you first got that a few years ago. Just look at you smiling in your Buzz whatever his name is pajamas! You were a cute kid." He said while briefly losing himself in a memory.

"Rodg don't tell me you forgot the name of my favorite cartoon character! Its Buzz Light Year I spent 3 years of my life wanting to be him. I can't believe you don't remember that." Jesse teased.

"Yea well you'd be surprised at all the things you forget when you get to be my age!" he replied smiling. Jesse laughed.

"Yea well you'd be surprised at how much you know and would like to forget at mine." He remarked.

"So how's school been?" Rodger asked as he pulled into the front parking lot of Ruth Chris.

"School sucks but my girlfriend is getting me through it. We kind of take each day at a time you know?" he said sincerely. His granddad smiled at him.

"Ah so whose the lovely lady?! Tell me all about her." He said as the two of them walked into the restaurant. Jesse and Rodger sat down at a table by the window and continued their conversation.

"Um…well she basically is the reason why I'm still around…I met her at the beginning of the summer and I swear grandpa the minute I saw her I knew she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I don't know why I fell so hard for her but I found myself thinking about her 24/7 and eventually we ended up together, and now we're pretty serious about our relationship. To be honest I don't know what I'd do without her…she's phenomenal." Jesse said blushing. Rodger winked at him.

"Boy does that sound familiar. When I met your grandmother it was the same way and look at me now I'm stuck with her for life. So you better be careful Jess or you'll end up marrying the girl." He teased. Jesse laughed.

"Actually…if things keep going the way they are I might consider it…and yea I know I'm too young to be thinking about that kinda thing but I really love her and I don't think I will ever feel that way about anyone else. I gave her the ring dad bought me a few years ago. Call me lame but its just a reminder of a promise we made to each other…so if in a few years we really want to take our relationship to the next level, she'll remember that I was the one who asked her first." Jesse said ardently. Rodger smiled and held his wedding ring delicately in his fingers.

"I wish I could be there for you kid." He said quietly. Jesse looked up at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"What do you mean grandpa? I want you to be there with me when it happens; I want you to see me finally make a real commitment to someone and I want you to see me grow up to be the man you, Dad and Tanner have always wanted me to be. I know I've made a lot of mistakes over the past year and done some things that I'm really not proud of but I want to prove to you and everyone else that I can be responsible and that I won't ever let this family down again. If there's one reason why I want to change everything for this family it's you, for always being the one in my life who believes in me."

Jesse's grandfather was silent for a few moments. Rodger was never one to cry or tear up even at the happiest of moments but the current circumstances he was facing caused a few unexpected tears to arise. At that moment he looked at his grandson with the same pride and admiration he had when he first held him as a newborn in his arms. Of all the things he knew he was leaving behind Jesse would by far be the most difficult. Jesse looked at his grandfather in surprise; he hadn't ever seen him cry like this before. Throughout their entire day together Rodger had seemed preoccupied, as though he were thinking over things that no one should have to but everyone eventually had to face. He suddenly saw granddad from a new and horrific prospective. He seemed so old now, so frail, so unlike the man who used to take him to Yankees games and who taught him how to swing a bat and catch a pop fly. This outing was different than the ones he was used to. As time separated Jesse from the loss of his two friends back home he had become accustomed to the feeling of knowing when he would be seeing someone again. When he had left California without Jen there was something about the nature of their relationship which assured him that that goodbye that they'd hardly said to each other wasn't going to be the last. Yet today, which could have been like any other he spent with his grandfather in the past, his confidence wavered. Rodger stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry Jess, I don't know what's come over me. I'm going to the men's room to splash some cold water on my face and once you've finished your stake we can get you back to school in time for lunch I'd like to meet Jennifer before I go." He said before heading off towards the lavatory.

Jesse picked at his stake with his fork, he had no intention or desire to eat anything. He wanted to leave and continue on with his life without ever having to suspect that something was wrong with his granddad. When Roger returned a few minutes later, Jesse couldn't bring himself to say anything to him. They paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant, both of them silent and aware of the growing distance between them. Through out the car ride home, Roger cracked a few of his famous jokes to Jesse and tried everything he could to make his grandson's once blissful ignorance reesurface but he knew that Jesse was conscious of the fact that he was hiding something.

The arrived back at Rockwell twenty minutes later, Jesse gathered his things from the back of the car but refused to get out. Rodger undid his seat belt and opened the door but was surprised to see Jesse sitting motionless in his seat.

"Come on Jess! I thought you were going to introduce me to your girlfriend! What's the hold up kid?" he said half cheerfully.

"Why does it have to be now grandpa? Throughout this whole day everything we do seems rushed. First you randomly show up in the middle of a school day to take me out to lunch and spent time with me when I told grandma I was going to visit you after school. And now you want to meet Jen right away. Why can't you just meet her next week, or next month, or next year? Why are you in such a hurry with everything? What are you hiding from me pop?" Jesse shouted. Rodger was taken aback by the sheer frustration in Jesse's voice, but had expected it. He struggled for a moment to find a response but managed to reply to his grandson.

"Jesse I…I'm just trying to…"

"To what?" Jesse said tonelessly.

"Be here for you while I can and do things with you that I didn't get to in the last year... I'm just making up for lost time that's all. Now run along, I'm going to be late for a doctor's appointment. I guess I'll just have to meet Jennifer on Friday at the game!" he said assuredly. Jesse stepped out of the car and smiled.

"Really? You'll be there?" Jesse said beaming, the look in his grandfather's eyes and honesty in his voice putting his fears to rest.

"A promise is a promise! I've got all the time in the world for you kid! I'll see you Friday! And no worries, I'll be fine."

He said once again before leaving his grandson with an uncertain promise and a hopeful heart of fool's gold.


	25. Chapter 25

"Boys, tonight is one of the most important games of the season. St. Tim's is one of our school's greatest rivals but we've managed to keep them out of the championship for quite some time. Rockwell has taken the A conference championship trophy home for three years consecutively. We have not had a single loss under the former line up on this team. But things have changed, some of our star players have failed to follow the rules and regulations of this stadium, respect this game, and respect their teammates…" Coach Gibbons briefly looked at Jesse who was far too nervous to even notice the relevance of his remark.

"It's a new game and a new season. I expect all of you to be willing to lay your lives down on the ice for this team. I want to see your skill, your intensity, and your honor out there tonight. You will focus not only on yourselves but also on your fellow teammates. A team is only as strong as its weakest link, but here at Rockwell we have no weak links. I want St. Tim's to fear ever last one of you, I want them tired and ready to go home after the first quarter. So go out there and fight for your rightful place at the top." The coach bellowed.

The entire hockey team banged the ends of their hockey sticks on the floor and chanted "Rockwell Warriors" in unison. Jesse had never been more exhilarated. He stood shoulder to shoulder with his teammates all in burgundy uniforms decorated with silver colored tomahawks on the front and felt a rush of excitement and apprehension course through his veins. As the team filed out of the locker room door, the cheering from the crowd grew louder. Jesse stepped out into what easily could have been an NHL stadium and looked up at the bright lights that illuminated his soon to be war path. Adjacent to their box stood the St. Tim's Hawks, flaunting their blue and white uniforms and tapping their hockey sticks on the plexy glass walls hoping to intimidate their rivals. Jesse searched the crowd for his family and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Jen and Rodger sitting next to one another waving to him from the stands. His father, mother and grandmother noticed Jesse shortly afterwards and stood up waving Rockwell's school flag in support. Jesse was also surprised to see Tyler sitting on the opposite side of Jen and holding up a "Number 1" glove the best he could without dropping his crutches. The people he needed most were there to support him and now nothing could get in his way of playing a phenomenal game.

Coach Gibbons read out the list of starters and Jesse was called to play center. After numerous pats on the back and friendly arm punches from his teammates he headed out to ice with the other starting five. The crowd's cheering intensified ten fold as soon as the referee placed the puck on the ice. Jesse was quick to take the puck from his opponent and flew down the ice with his teammate Ben at his side. The both of them weaved through the defense and scored the first three goals of the game without breaking a sweat. As the Warriors began to clearly take the lead, the St. Tim's coach began subbing in every last player he had. They managed to score a goal towards the end of the first quarter but at the start of the second the Warrior's defense went from tight to impenetrable. Jesse was checked a few times by the bigger players on the opposing team who were attempting to slow him down but each time he regained his composure and came back twice as hard at the Hawks' slowly weakening defense. Kelon and Ben scored two goals while Jesse joined Ryan and Gunner on defense. At three minutes Coach Gibbons subbed Jesse out for two minutes so that he could take a short break and then head back to finish the quarter strong.

As he left the ice he winked at Jen and smiled at Rodger whose lively expression faded once Jesse's back was turned. While Jesse sat on the bench he found his attention divided between supporting his team and focusing on his grandfather who seemed to barely able to keep himself upright in his seat. He shifted uncomfortably as he saw his father come down from his seat and take Jen's place at his father's side. As Jen stood up to move, she turned back and looked directly at Jesse, her face ridden with worry. He stood up and looked at his grandfather who was now doubled over and in seemingly immense pain. Coach Gibbons looked over at him and directed him to sit down but Jesse could hardly breathe as he watched the situation with his grandfather grow worse as every second passed. Just as he saw his father and mother stand up Coach Gibbons called him back out on the ice to play center. He hesitated but then realized his commitment to his team and headed back out, completely unable and unwilling to focus on the game. Thirty seconds were left on the clock and both teams were tied, the Hawks had managed to catch up with the Warriors in the last half of the second quarter. Coach Gibbons signaled Jesse the play in which he would fake out the defense and go directly for the goal. Just before the referee dropped the puck on the ice, Jesse looked over to where his family had been sitting and saw no one. He knew something was wrong, but had no choice but to finish the first half. The clock began and Jesse stalled, he passed the puck back and forth between the wings and refused to go to the goal. He could have care less about the outcome of the game at this point. Within the last three seconds he threw the play and cost Rockwell their 1 point lead before halftime.

The buzzer sounded and Jesse skated as quickly as he could off the ice. He ran ahead of his teammates into the locker room but Coach Gibbons followed him close behind, feeling ready and willing to yell at Jesse for blowing the perfect opportunity for the Warriors to retake the lead. The rest of the team filed into the room blocking Jesse's much needed escape route. While Coach Gibbons scolded Jesse for letting the team down, he took off his skates and slipped into his sneakers.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Coach Gibbons shouted as Jesse packed his things into his school sports bag.

"I need to leave. Right now. I'm sorry but I have to go. This is urgent coach!" he said nervously. Coach Gibbons reached out and closed Jesse's locker.

"I don't care, you're going to stay here and finish this game McCartney!" he replied. Jesse looked up at the locker room window and saw Jen motioning for him to come outside.

"No. I'm not." Jesse said as he pushed past his coach and ran out the door.

Jen stood there in the hallway with tears streaming down the sides of her face. She took Jesse by the hand and ran with him down the hallway.

"What's going on? I saw Rodger during the game…is he okay? What happened? Jen, talk to me!" he said fearfully. She turned back around and looked at him, with an expression that he had remembered Tanner having when he saw him in the hospital after his accident.

"Jess…I…I don't know what happened…he was fine for most of the game…and then all of a sudden he was having troubling breathing…and your Dad told me to come and get you as soon as I could…I don't know what's going on Jess…but we need to go to the hospital right now." She said hysterically. Jesse swallowed hard as he realized the gravity of the situation. He stopped walking.

"J-Jen what are you trying to say to me right now? What do you mean he wasn't breathing? Rodger's fine…he said everything was okay on Monday…and he would never lie to me…He said I didn't need to worry about him…so I don't understand what you're telling me right now…" he said, his face contorted with anger and concern. Jen cupped her hand over her mouth in attempt to stop herself from crying more than she already was. She shook her head and looked up at Jesse with tears in her eyes.

"…we need to get to the hospital right away Jesse…this is serious…" she said while trying to get Jesse back in touch with reality regardless of how cruel it was. He walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted. Jen reached up and slapped him.

"Now you listen to me…your grandfather is very sick and if you want to sit here and argue with me about you can but he needs you right now. So you can deny the truth for the rest of the night or you can come with me. You choose." She said sternly then turned and walked towards the parking lot. Jesse followed her silently, the images of his grandfather's gradual collapse racing through his mind. Jen turned on the car and sped out of the school driveway and onto the highway. Jesse picked up his cell phone and tried dialing his parents but his hands were shaking so fiercely that he could barely punch in the numbers. In his frustration he threw his phone on the floor of Jen's car and bit his nails until they were raw.

"Jen…can you try to tell me what happened again…I just…don't really understand…could he like…breathe at all? Or was he just a little bit short of breath? I-I'm sure he'll be okay he probably is just tired or maybe he forgot his medicine…yea he probably just forgot it like he always does…he'll be fine…right…? My dad would have told me if he wasn't…right?" he babbled, his words flowing in torrents of consciousness. Jen looked at him in anguish, for the first time she had no idea what to say or do to make things better…she couldn't even tell him something as simple as whether or not his grandfather was going to be okay. She reached over and took his hand in hers and he squeezed it as tightly as he could, knowing that the only response she could give him was her comfort. They arrived at the Emergency Room nearly twenty minutes later and Jesse ran inside to find no trace of his parents. He and Jen approached the nurse's desk and she directed them down the hallway towards the cancer ward. The smell of sterile instruments and sickness made Jesse nauseous; he hated the scent of hospitals which at this point in his life was a permanent reminder of his accident a few months before. He turned the corner and saw his father and mother standing with a doctor at in the middle of a long hallway. He noticed the doctor leave them and his father standing motionless next to his mother who slowly approached both him and Jen. Without saying a word Jesse's mother took her son into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Go see your father." She whispered while wiping away a few tears and taking Jen back into the waiting room with her.

Jesse walked slowly down white walled and green tiled hallway towards his father who attempted to stop him from reaching the room he had previously been standing in front of.

"Dad…where's grandpa?" Jesse asked in an unrecognizable tone. His father refused to look at him much less respond; he stood his ground and firmly held Jesse back from the room behind him.

"Stay here Jess…" he whispered.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Jesse shouted. His father didn't move.

"Jesse listen to me…" he replied hopelessly.

"I don't want to listen to you! What are you hiding from me Dad?! I'm going to see him! I'm tired of you hiding things from me! Move!" he said then impulsively pushed his father to the side with all his strength. Jesse took three steps forward and found himself standing the doorway of a dimly lit hospital room. His grandmother was standing next to his grandfather's unmoving body crying louder than he had ever heard before.

"…grandpa…?" he whispered before collapsing on the hard linoleum floor.

His father ran over to try and lift his son up but Jesse sat on the floor in complete shock. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Every muscle in his body went limp and his conscious went numb. His father shook him and repeatedly called out his name to try and bring him out of the initial shock he was experiencing.

"Jesse breathe! You've gotta breathe kid come on!" he shouted.

Jesse's chest rose and feel sporadically he took in a few sparse breathes too quickly and then let out a cry so piercing that even Jen and his mother could hear it from the waiting room down the hall. Tears spilled down his face as the reality of the situation began to sink in. He screamed and cried until his voice was hoarse. He couldn't believe or accept that the man lying in front of him and his grandfather were one in the same. He leaned over and pounded his fists into his father's chest screaming that he'd lied and betrayed him. Every single mention of his grandfather's health had been a false. The "I'm fines" and "I'll be Okays" rang so loudly in Jesse's ears that the sound was deafening. Jen ran into the room and held him close to her as long as she could, her own tears staining his shirt. He wailed in such sorrow that even his father who had known about his grandfather's condition couldn't bear the site of him. Jesse's grandmother stood silently next to her husband, her face awash with tears and held his frigid unmoving hands in hers. A few nurses came down the hall and assisted Jesse to his feet and took him into another room despite his pleas to stay with his grandfather.

They brought him into a small waiting room and told him that "everything would be alright" but Jesse refused to hear them. He was finished with false promises and foolish expectations. This was a lie that had cost him his best friend, his companion, the one man who had seen him grow since he was born, the one person who had helped him through every hard time he had ever encountered, was gone. His mind went blank, and he felt as though he had been robbed of every memory of his Grandfather he ever had. The truth about his grandfather's health came too late to be considered honorable, a lie in exchange for a life was trade he would never forgive.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Jess woke up before the sun rise and stared out his window into the restless silence that hovered over the dew. He mistook the sky for being colorless at first, then watched it digress into a faded grey black expanse that anticipated the dusty rose sliver of sun that would begin the day. His eyes were dark against the eggshell white of the room walls. The chiseled curves of his face were dulled by the shadows of an oak tree that stood grey and leafless outside his room and his facial features invisible in the strange half light that pervaded the room. He sat at the edge of his bed, with his feet planted on the cold wooden floor. He didn't move. His body was ridged and stiffly poised as though the only force that was keeping him upright were marionette strings he couldn't see. He took in slow silent breaths and felt the heat and rush of warm air from his lungs sweep past his nostrils. His eyes burned from the dry air but he didn't blink, he allowed the slow sting of irritation to run its course. He was willing to feel anything just to convince himself that he was still capable. A breath of morning fog filed the room and he shivered. His lips curled into a thin smile. It was cold. He enjoyed the rush. He bit down hard on his lower lip and made himself bleed. What kind of person would even think of making such a gesture on the day after his grandfather died? He wasn't supposed to feel, to smile, or laugh, today. Where was the numbness that he had experienced after the news of his friend's deaths back in Miami ? Why couldn't he avoid this sorrow for a second time? His grandfather was gone, and he was aware of every minute without him, the feeling left him raw. No matter how much he denied the fact, the pain was still there, sitting comfortably under the surface of his skin like the cold steel needle of an IV. He hated the discomfort but didn't have the energy to combat it.

He was so angry, angry at his grandfather for lying to him, angry at his family for keeping a secret like this for so long, angry at himself for being too stupid to realize that his grandfather was fighting and losing an unknown battle with cancer. His hair had been so thin when he had seen him on Monday; he had suddenly looked so much older, so much more frail, so unfamiliar. Jess remembered looking at the dark circles under his grandfather's eyes and the furrows in his face and feeling the sudden distance that time and sickness had wedged in between them. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Or had he, but instead chose to ignore the situation? He wasn't even there for him when he needed him to be. Was he the one who had failed? He hadn't even taken the time to say a quick "I'll see you soon" or "I love you." before the game. The image of his grandfather lying in hospital, cold and motionless crossed his mind. There were no smiles, no laughs or famous puns in that room. There was a silence in that moment that was so jarring that he wouldn't soon forget it and a calm that was more unsettling than anything he'd experienced. For the first time in his life he didn't hear the quirky "Hey there Jester!" his grandfather would always saw when they greeted each other. The suddenness of his grandfather's demise had crippled him. Seeing his grandfather for the last time, his grandmother, who was the most beautiful and strong woman in his life, on her knees crying and later silent throughout the entire car ride home, and his father and mother in tears, was too much for anyone to handle. How could anyone expect him to bury the same man who he had grown up with in less than 12 hours of seeing him alive and happy for him? There was so much he wanted him to see, and so many things he had left to do and tell him that he would never have the chance to now. Jess sat there, unable to deal with the pain of losing Rodger and broke down crying. He dug his nails into his scalp and pulled his hair while tears streamed down his face. His mouth hung open as he silently screamed in his frustration and his defeat. He couldn't deal with grieving and desperately searched for some way to avoid it, and resorted to the only method that allowed him that release. He knew what was he was going to do and what was going to happen but he had too little will power to try and prevent himself from going back down the road he had a few months before.

When a few hours later he was on his way to out of the house, dressed in black polished shoes and the same suit he had worn to Alex and Dillon's service, he briefly stayed behind while his parents walked out to the car. He walked into his father's study and opened a small cabinet that his parents shouldn't have left unlocked and unattended. He opened up a silver bottle of Absolut and placed it gingerly on his lips. He hesitated then swallowed down a few gulps of the cool bitter sweet vodka he hadn't had in so long. His mother called after him from outside and he quickly took the bottle from his lips and ran into the kitchen. He picked up a water bottle his parents had offered him earlier and dumped out its contents into the sink, then replaced the spring water with his father's vodka, an old trick he had learned from Cassie a some time ago. He quickly returned the vodka to it's place then closed the cabinet and ran outside. As he walked he straightened his blazer and tie then reached into his pocket and popped a few Ice Breakers into his mouth to cover up the scent. He knew very well that what he was doing was wrong, and if anyone found out that he had returned to his former method of coping with his problems he'd be in more than serious trouble. But...Who said anyone had to know?


	27. Chapter 27

Jen stood quietly outside of St. Matthew's church under the awing to keep herself dry from the rain. She looked at the numerous friends and relatives of Jesse's grandfather as they passed her, each one of them expressionless and silent. She smiled at the younger children who followed their parents into the granite arches of the church. All were dressed in formal black attire, and the toddlers who had just begun to walk tugged on their mother's dresses and hid from the curious looks and half smiles of the older men and women who were present. Jen's parents had already sat down in a place reserved for them at the front of the room, but she stood outside patiently waiting for Jess and his family to arrive. A black Sudan pulled into the front of the church and her spirits lifted a little when she caught sight of his familiar tuft of blonde hair appear from the back of the car. Jesse's mother and father went ahead into the church ahead of their son, both walking hand in hand openly displaying their much needed support of one another. Jesse stood alone in the middle of the concrete path leading from parking lot and quickly shoved something into his pocket before Jen approached him.

"Hey…" she said timidly, feeling somewhat unsettled by his stony expression.

She looked up at him briefly; there was no color or implication life in his expression. His skin was so transparent that she could see the identical green of his eyes draining down through his veins. It was frightening, and she certainly wasn't used to being afraid, especially of him. He groggily glanced over at her, his eyes heavy with the dead weight of lost sleep, and a guilty conscience. He pulled her in to hug her but held her loosely in his arms without any sign of tenderness or affection. His distance was expected but uncomfortable, yet Jen managed to put her worries aside, took his hand and walked with him into the church. He let go of her as soon as he passed through the chapel doors and went ahead to sit with his parents leaving her behind. Jen stood in the isle briefly and looked back and forth from her parents to Jesse whose back was turned to her, feeling oddly unsure of herself. Jesse's mother turned and smiled at her, then motioned for her to come and sit with the family. Jesse's father gently nudged Jesse to move over to make room for Jen who stood patiently in front of them waiting to be seated. Jesse rolled his eyes then shot Jen a look that made her stomach turn. He hesitated to move for a few seconds then slid over and made space for Jen to sit. After a few moments, she subtly reached over and placed her hand over top of Jesse's with the intention of comforting him. He pulled away from her and shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, making significant effort to avoid her. She glared at him feeling both hurt and surprised by his behavior. He glanced over at her then quickly refocused his attention on anything but her. He was in no mood to deal with her drama; he simply wanted to be left alone and made it clear that he intended to make no connection with anyone today. Jen tightly pressed her lips together and tried to keep herself calm. She knew his obnoxious behavior all too well at this point to put up with it a second time. He'd tried to shut her out earlier that summer and the experience left her on edge, and she wasn't about to go through it again. She crossed her arms and turned her entire body away from him making it obvious that she was annoyed. He picked up on her dissatisfaction with him and sighed loudly, signaling to her that he didn't care. A hush fell over the room as the priest began the service. "Today we are here not to grieve, but to celebrate the life of a wonderful father, grandfather and friend. We all knew and loved Rodger for his endless sense of humor, his ability to always look the brighter side of things, and his dedication and devotion to the community, this church, and to his family." He began. Jesse's mother softly began to cry and her husband held her close while a few tears began to stream down his face. Jesse's grandmother sat quietly crying to herself next to her son, the shock of losing Rodger still very fresh in her mind as she looked upon his casket. A few family friends who were sitting nearby reached over to comfort her, and though she appreciated their efforts, the extent of her suffering was something they couldn't possibly comprehend. As the service continued Jen too began to cry, the sense of loss of such a powerful and wonderful man was overwhelming. She looked around at the hundreds of people who had come to pay their respects. Rodger had made an impression on so many people's lives, and even in the brief hour that she had known him she could tell that he was quite a force. Jesse's mother and father were called up to say a few words about Rodger, his grandmother was soon to follow and Jesse's turn proceeded. In Jen's curiosity and concern she looked over at Jesse to see if he was alright. He was slouched down in his seat, with a water bottle in his hand that she hadn't seen him bring in. She watched him continually take sips and then gulps from it the way someone would in a bar. His demeanor was disrespectful; he looked like he didn't care, like he didn't want to be at his grandfather's service at all. In her disgust and disappointment she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing Jess? You have to go up there in a minute and you're barely paying attention." she whispered angrily. He glared at her then shoved the bottle back into his mouth and faced the opposite direction. Her suspicions about his ludicrous behavior increased by the minute. She tapped him once again and when he turned around she took the bottle away from him.

"This isn't the time or the place for a water break. You can wait. You're being rude." She said sternly.

He stared directly at her, with anger burning in the dark green of his eyes.

"You shouldn't have fucking done that." He whispered with such aggression in his voice that it frightened her.

She knew normally he would never speak to her that way. Something was very wrong and it was more than just the situation with his grandfather. She lifted the edge of the bottle to her nose and inhaled the strong scent of vodka. The color flooded out of her cheeks and she swallowed hard. Her expression melted and even Jesse couldn't ignore how much he'd visibly hurt her. She quickly wiped away a few fast tears from her eyes and handed it back to him without a word. He fumbled it while putting back into his pocket, his hands all of a sudden numb and clumsy, similar to way someone feels when they've been caught in a lie. The priest called his name, summoning him to come to podium and say a few words about his grandfather. He suddenly was thrown back into reality and realized what he was doing. Drinking at his grandfather's funeral, barely paying attention, trying to buzz his way through his grief, What kind of person was he? He thought. As he passed his grandfather's casket he briefly wondered if he should have taken his place. He had gone beyond failure, he'd betrayed and hurt two of the most important people in his life. His mother hugged him when he passed her. He had to turn away from her to avoid her smelling the alcohol that stained his shirt.

"We will now be hearing from Rodger's grandson Jesse." the priest remarked as Jesse stepped up to microphone. He was silent for a few minutes, then rummaged around in his pockets for a small letter. He unfolded it, and began to read.

"Hey Rodge…I wrote this letter for you a while back this summer but never got the chance to send it to you so I brought it for you today…I hope you like it…" he said hoarsely.

_"Dear Pop, it's me Jester, I haven't really had the time to sit down and write anything to you in a while but now that it's summertime I figured I'd drop you a line. Here I am in sunny California and I love every minute out here. I can see why this place was a fairy tale for you and Grandma when you first met, its beautiful out here and there are so many things to fall in love with I just might have to ask Mom and Dad to let me stay a few weeks longer. I met someone wonderful out here, she's helped me through some hard times and I want you to meet her. Maybe all three of us can go out to another Yankees game sometime in the future…"_

He stopped mid sentence at the sound of the chapel doors opening. He looked up saw Cali and Tanner standing at the back of the room. They both winked at him and he felt something cave inside him now that they were there. He continued, knowing that as he did fighting off tears would be close to impossible.

_"I….I miss you Pops and I can't thank you enough for coming down to see me a few weeks ago when I needed you…. Dad said that you were really worried about me but I want you to know that I'm a-okay like you always say and ready take you in the batting cages as soon as I get back... I also wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have someone like you around….I don't know if I would be standing here today if you hadn't been here to help through my mistakes and…make me laugh with your puns and pranks you used to play on me and Tanner when we were kids…To tell you the truth…when I woke up in the hospital the first thing I asked for was to see you…and the fact that you were just sitting outside with those huge girly flowers grandma picked out ready to help me get through one of the hardest times of my life…made all the difference in who I am…" he paused briefly choking back tears. "…if there was a better way to tell you how much I love you besides writing it I would…but I'm stuck with a pen and paper for now…I miss you Pops…but I know you'd tell me to chin up and look alive because I'll be seeing you soon…trust me…I'm counting the minutes…and I…promise…the next time I see you…I'll make you proud to say I'm your grandson…because I wouldn't want it any other way…tell grandma I love her…I'll see you…"_

He broke down in tears before finishing the end of his letter. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed at the realization that his grandfather was really gone this time. His father came over and took Jesse in his arms and held him while he cried. Both Cali and Tanner had tears streaming down their faces as the watched the boy who they'd spent the summer with suffering from the loss of his grandfather. Jesse pulled away from his father and stepped down off the speaking platform. He approached his grandfather's casket and took a Yankee's cap from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and placed it overtop of it. He then turned and walked down the center isle covering his eyes so that the many onlookers wouldn't see him crying and left the church, to run away from his problems, for what he promised himself would be the last time.


	28. Chapter 28

She arrived at his house nearly thirty minutes later, having walked the entire way in unforgivably cold rain and thirty mile per hour winds. She hugged her arms close as she walked and stared down at her favorite pair of now mud stained Jimmy Choos that her mother had bought her a few months before. She shied away from the approaching cars on the road who drove by so quickly that their wheels kicked up rainwater in every which direction. Her hair was drenched, her mascara had noticeably run down the sides of her face, and she was freezing but the cold was the least of her worries. She knew Jess had come home the same way she had, walking the full two mile stretch in the upstate downpour that most people wouldn't drive in much less walk. She stopped when she approached their street, crossed the last major two lane road adjacent from his house, and sprinted into his drive way.

The front door had been left open and as she walked in she slammed it shut in her frustration and annoyance at him. As she walked up the stairs she tried to sort out her feelings, and realized how mixed and jumbled they were given the circumstances. She was worried and frightened for him but also frustrated and confused, similar to the way a parent feels throughout the struggle to find what's best for their child. She wanted what was best for him. She didn't want to see him hurting or suffering to the extent that he was. Though he annoyed her to no end with some of the things he did or said, boy did she love him, and it was that seemingly unbreakable link between them that kept her with him, but was it guaranteed to last? She ignored her boyfriend-induced anxiety and took off her shoes at the bottom of the stairs and slowly began to ascend them, while listening to the sound of her feet pound against the wooden floor. He would hear her coming, and judging from his earlier behavior she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her being there. As she came closer to his bedroom door she suddenly felt uneasy, her confidence in him wavered for reasons she didn't understand. Her train of thought was interrupted when she reached for the handle and he opened the door.

"What?" he said coldly. She stepped back away from him, a bit startled by the look in his eyes and searched for some sort of reply.

"Jess are you alright? You ran off in the middle of the service. I was worr…" he cut her off mid sentence.

"Why are you really here?" he remarked again, each one of his words jarring and defensive. She looked up into the grey green of his eyes hoping to find some implication of the Jesse she was used to there, but saw nothing but hollow color cones.

" Jess…what's wrong with you I…" he refused to let her finish once again.

"You what? Came here to give me another one of your pep talks? I'm not interested thanks. There's the door." He said as he turned away from her and pointed back down the stairs.

Jen swallowed hard to keep herself from crying. She felt the corners of her lips tremble and her eyes briefly blur in and out of focus as she looked at him. He stood there against his bedroom door, in his suit pants and wife beater, his hair was slicked back, still drenched from the rain and specks of mud dotted his face. He was visibly worn down and leaned against the doorframe as though it were the only thing still keeping him standing. Though Jesse had demanded her to leave she didn't move. She stood firmly in front of him as if every nerve in her body had instructed her muscles to stop contracting.

"I said GO!" He shouted. She could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath. She stared at him, her focus cold and unmoving.

"You want me to go? I'll go, and since we're making plans why you come with me. Why don't we go for a drive Jess? Sound good? You get in your car, I'll give you the keys, you take the wheel, it'll be just like old times right? Hitting the highway drunk off your ass. You really know how to party huh?" she fired back. He struggled to keep himself upright.

"Shut your mouth. You don't know what the fuck your talking about." He said through clenched teeth.

"And you don't know who the fuck you're dealing with." She replied ruthlessly, and then stepped up to him, making sure her face was too close for comfort. He swallowed hard, and choked back his own tears. He loved her so much but was too afraid to let her in, yet the consequences of shutting her out a second time would be more than he could handle.

"Just leave me alone. Get out of my house. I don't want you here. There is nothing left for you here, just go…" he said with his voice raised and cracking like the fifteen year old he used to be. She looked right into his eyes and shut him out, right then and there.

"Then we're finished. Give this back to your dad and save your bullshit for someone else." She said as she slipped his ring off her finger and shoved into his chest. She turned around and walked away from him, just beginning to understand the implications of what she had just said and done. She ran down the stairs and in her frenzy slipped and fell. Jesse came running to her side and helped her stand.

"Are you alright? Becare…" she wiped away the tears from her eyes then slapped him as hard as she could.

"Don't touch me." She said furiously then picked up her shoes and walked towards the door. She turned around to face him once again. "

Just remember to keep your fucking distance, I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. " She said as she slammed the door and headed back out into the rain.

"Oh G-d…" Jesse said as he dropped to his knees sobbing.

"I lost her."


	29. Chapter 29

The days following Jen and Jesse's break up were dream like, school and family events were filled with awkward silences and unmentioned names. Jesse's family had begun the slow process of grieving and were much closer to one another than they had been in the past. Cali and Tanner had decided to extend their stay when they heard about Jen and Jesse's unexpected break up. They both knew that Jen and Jess were having a typical high school relationship fallout and were willing to see the both of them through it.

Friday afternoon Cali came to pick up Jen from school at around three thirty. She walked into the front hall and stopped every senior boy in his tracks. They stared at her wide eyed as she walked; Her "I'm so over high school" attitude captured their full attention. She passed a group of Hockey Players and saw Jesse standing among them. He was off towards the back leaning against the school lockers, staring at the ceiling for lack of better thing to do. He looked miserable. She took a brief detour from the library where she was meeting Jen and made her way through the crowd of teenage boys over to Jesse who hadn't noticed her.

"Hey kiddo!" Cali said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He turned bright red, feeling a bit embarrassed at Cali's gesture in front of his entire Hockey Team, but smiled at the sight of an old friend.

"Hey Cal…what's up? What are you doing around here?" he said lethargically.

"Picking up your girlfriend." She said intentionally. Jesse looked away from her.

"Uh… Cali…we're not…we're taking a break right now…" he said somberly. She flicked the end of his nose with her finger.

"Oh boo Jesse M. That's the lamest thing you've ever told me. You're just having a little fight. It'll pass. I promise, you'll be over it by dinner. Okay?" she said smiling, her perfect white teeth contrasting with her caramel tan. Cali's cheerfulness wavered when she saw the expression on his face. He couldn't even manage to smile. She could tell he had a lot on his mind but his pride and frustration kept him from saying anything.

"I...just…didn't think I'd end up missing h…you know what I need to get to practice. I'll see you later Cali." He said then quickly put his helmet back on to cover his face and walked away with his team. Cali shook her head and sighed, then continued up the stairs to fetch Jen from the library.

"Hey Jenny Ben! Let's go kid, we've got to hurry up and get home I've got a surprise for you!" she said excitedly as she walked into the school library. Jen was sitting in an uncomfortable chair near the windows finishing the last of a monstrous History paper. She looked up at Cali half dazed.

"Hey…what are you doing here? I thought Mom was picking me up…" she said while shutting down her laptop and placing her books in her school bag. Cali picked up her backpack and carried it for her.

"G-d what are they teaching you guys these days? Weight lifting? Anyways, no, change of plans I have a surprise for you so you're coming with me. We're getting you a make over, as well as a pedicure and manicure. The works. Oh and we need to by you a new outfit for tonight. And shoes." She said eagerly. Jen raised her eyebrows.

" Cali…I can't I have to finish reading for English and I still have math to do for next week." She said stressfully. Cali rolled her eyes.

"Dear lord what cousin of mine does her homework 3 days in advance? Sorry kiddo Calculus will have to wait, we have more important things to do." She said as she walked back out into the parking lot with Jen trailing close behind. Jen threw her things in the back of the car then collapsed in the front seat. Cali looked over at her.

"Oh come on Jen, cheer up! You look a wreck, you're tired, moody and I think I know what the problem is." She said wisely. Jen pulled on her seat belt and leaned her head against the car window.

"I don't know Cal…I just…I don't know if I really did the right thing…with Jess I mean…its like…I thought we needed some time off…just to think about our relationship you know?…But he keeps pushing me out and…I just get so tired of it…I'm tired of trying to help him through his problems and having him give me the cold shoulder…I'm just trying to help him…isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Be there for him? He won't even let me." She said infuriated. The orange glow of the highway lights flickered on the dashboard as Cali drove.

"Jen I know you don't honestly believe that breaking up with him was the right thing to do because, to tell you the truth, I haven't seen two people more meant for each other than you guys. Sure he can get hella moody sometimes but you know that by now. He's going through a really hard time Jen and just because he gets a little rough around the edges when shit happens doesn't mean his feelings for you are any different. Jesse doesn't know how to deal with things like this, trust me he was the same way when Alex and Dillon died. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and if he did he wasn't very pleasant. So trust me, Tanner and I have definitely felt the same way you do right now, but girly, if you don't see how much that boy loves you we're going to Lenscrafters because I've known this punk for a while and I've never seen him fall this hard for a girl. So I'm thinkin' you've got some rethinkin' to do comprende?" she said in Tanner's tone of voice.

Jen blushed at Cali's remark. For the first time in a while she put her pride and stubbornness aside and realized that not having Jess around was beginning to get to her. The whole week had been empty. She'd passed him in the halls and seen him in classes but couldn't even say hello. The awkwardness that had settled in between them only added to the tense atmosphere that they had immersed themselves in. News of their "rumored" break up had spread around the school like wildfire. Jen had practically spent the week dodging the cafeteria just to avoid the stares of the seven and Rory who had decided to follow her around like a stray dog. She'd torn up the notes he left in her locker telling her to call him. He'd leave endless wall posts on her Facebook asking her what she was doing on the weekend and if she wanted to come to his next hockey game. The thought of getting back together with him made her sick; she refused to get herself involved with the social sandstorm that surrounded Rory and his friends. There were times when she would walk over to her locker and expect to see Jesse standing there with Tyler laughing about the latest prank they'd pulled on Mrs. Hodgekins, but he would either get out a few minutes early from class so he could avoid her or pretend he didn't see her at all. They both had worked tirelessly to keep from coming within three feet of one another for five days straight and learned nothing from the experience. She needed him around, to keep her balanced and focused, and as the night progressed she realized that maybe they both needed a second chance.

"Hey kid you looked good out there. I never thought I'd see the day when you played varsity. Are you the mascot?" Tanner teased as he and Jesse made their way out of Rockwell Stadium. Jesse half smiled and hit Tanner with his helmet.

"Haha whatever Tanner. Believe it or not I actually accomplished something for once. Too bad I'm fucking everything else up." He said angrily. Tanner swung his arm around Jesse's shoulder and continued walking with him.

"Well that's why I'm here. We're going to take a little detour on the way home. I think there's someone you need to talk to, they'll help you put things in prospective." He said as he unlocked the doors to his car. Jesse threw his hockey gear in the back and got in.

"Dude when did you fix my tires? My car's been stuck at school for nearly a week now." He asked.

"Dad and I came by today and got it towed. Who else would make loud beeping noises to disrupt your classes besides me?" Tanner replied smiling.

"Yea, you've got a point." Jesse said somberly. He reached into his pocket and held Jen's ring in his fingers.

"Dammit." He cursed to himself.

"Aw Jess, what are you moaning and groaning for? You're just going to give that back to her tonight." He said casually. Jesse glared at him.

"Aha yea right. She broke up with me remember? She'd just throw it in my face." Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Will you get over yourself already? Are you really going to mope around the entire week because of a little meaningless fight? You guys need to be there for one another. Trust a two way street. I promise you Cali has beaten me many times for forgetting this. Even when you're at your worst you have to understand that your girlfriend is there to help you not hurt you. Jen is behind you 100 and if there was any doubt in my mind about her integrity I certainly wouldn't be telling you this. She really cares about you Jess, and usually I wouldn't dare to go near "L word" with someone as young as you guys but I watched you two this summer, and what you guys have relationship wise is very real. She loves you Jess, just let her. Okay? Now get out we're here." Tanner said as he pulled into Wydham cemetery not too far from their house. Jesse got out and looked around then hesitated to move.

"Why did you bring me here Tanner? Why would you do this?" he said frantically, the uncomfortably strong presence of death unnerving him. He tried to turn around and get back into the car but Tanner stopped him.

"Because this is something you need to face. Here, Dad wanted me to give this to you once you were finally ready to visit Grandpa." He said sternly then handed Jesse a small letter addressed to him. Jesse looked up at his brother terrified.

"Tanner I can't…I can't do this…just let me go home Tanner…I wanna go home…okay?" he said in tears while clenching the sides of Tanner's jacket. Tanner shook his head, though he knew how difficult this was for Jesse he also recognized that it was something necessary for him to go through. He had run away from the concept of death too many times before, and that only caused him, the people he cared about, and his family more pain. Tanner knew it was time for Jesse to confront the one aspect in life he was deeply afraid of, and also knew that Rodger would have wanted him to do the same.

"…Tanner…please…I just want to go home…I don't want to see him like this…I can't…" Jesse cried as he and Tanner approached their grandfather's gravestone.

"Jess, go on. You don't have to stay for long, but you need to be here. Rodg would expect you to be." He replied, then turned and walked back towards the car. Jesse stood there staring up at the night sky with tears in his eyes, unable to look down at where his grandfather now lay. He took in a few deep breaths and finally managed to briefly calm himself.

" I ..um…I guess you replied after all huh Rodg?" he said as he opened up his grandfathers letter to him, his hands trembling. Rodger had written it for him the week before.

_"Jester, I can trust that if you're reading this your grandmother hasn't misplaced it like she does my glasses and baseball cards and/or your father and brother haven't managed to set it on fire or lose it to a flash flood. Well kiddo, I bet you didn't think you'd ever have to read something like this from me. Nobody should have to, especially my golden haired soon to be A Rod grandson who I love more than the Yankees themselves…and that my friend is a compliment…don't go off making your grandmother jealous now. I think I owe you an apology Jesse. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my "condition" (which I still haven't decided to believe in) and that I won't always be around to watch you shoot up into the wonderful young man that I know you are and always will be. I don't want this to get you down kid, don't let an old man like me drag you into the mud so deep you don't know how to get out because if you cry too much I'll just have to ask the big guy up here to hit you in the head with a few pop flys. I love you so much Jess, and no matter what happens to me I want you to know that I'll always be around. Don't think that something like a sickness will keep me from watching out for my grandson. You can't get rid of me that easily. So keep you're head up buster, I wouldn't want it any other way. I'd say 'see you soon' but we wouldn't want that now would we? So take care of your brother, your mother and father, and Grandma too, she's a crier you know. And don't you let anything bad happen to that Jennifer girl you talked about, stick with her kid even if things get rough, it's worth the wait. Look at me going on like this, I have to say goodbye to you some how but that's the one part of this letter I wasn't hoping to get to. Jester, you're the best thing that could have happened to this family and to me…and don't you ever doubt that…I love you Jess…but I'm out of space and out of time…so I'll see ya 'round kid. I'll be watchin. Ps: Don't forget to straighten out your swing, once you do you'll be able to hit anything that comes your way."_

Jesse carefully folded his grandfather's letter and placed it safely in his pocket. Though he cried silently to himself, for the first time he felt as though he'd been freed of a burden he'd carried for quite a while. After a brief silence he turned and walked back towards his car. He got in and was quiet for a few moments. Tanner looked at the expression on his brother's face and felt oddly reassured that everything would correct itself.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked cautiously. Jesse blinked a few tears out of his eyes, looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, I think I'm going to be fine this time. Now let's get home. There's someone special there waiting for me."


	30. Chapter 30

When Jesse got home he caught glimpse of Cali carrying what looked like candles into her backyard. Tanner rushed him upstairs and demanded that he shower and pick out his nicest shirt, pants and tie while he went back down to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Meanwhile, just across the way, Cali sat in Jen's room straightening her hair while Jen finished applying her MAC eye shadow and lip gloss.

" Cali what is going on? That dress we bought is kind of black tie. What's the occasion?" Jen asked.

"You're the occasion. Now hurry up and get your heels on or you're going to be late." Cali said while picking up her cell phone and punching in Tanner's number.

Jen rolled her eyes then got up and stood in front of the full length mirror. She couldn't help but swoon over her new dress. It was a short black and gold cocktail dress fit for the red carpet. She and Cali had stopped by Valentino on the way home and bought it without a moment's hesitation. Though she always enjoyed dressing up for formal occasions she wondered what Cali was up to. She slipped into her favorite pair of heels and sat back down on her bed, waiting for Cali's orders.

"Hey, Tanner? Is everything ready? How's the sound system? Are we go for operation make up?" Cali whispered into her cell.

"Yea, dinner is finished and I just need to hook up your ipod so we can get the music going. What's the playlist called again?" he asked.

"Cali's favorite slow dance hits!" she replied. Tanner laughed.

"You're a loser you know that?" he replied.

"Shut up Tanner, I was in a hurry and that name was the first thing that came to mind! Now cue the music! Is Jesse ready?" she said excitedly.

"Yea I think so hold on…" Cali heard Tanner place his phone down on his kitchen counter.

"HEY LAZY ARE YOU DRESSED?" he yelled up the stairs.

"Shut up ass, I'm ready!" Jesse called back down the stairs. Tanner picked up his phone.

"That's a yes, how about Jen?" he asked. "She's ready. Cue the music and I'll get her outside!" Cali said beaming then hung up the phone. Jen came down the stairs into the living room and looked at Cali confused.

"Is that NSYNC playing in our backyard?" she asked skeptically. Cali took her by the hand and lead her to the backdoor.

"I don't know why don't you go see for yourself." She replied then opened the door and let Jen outside. Jen looked around in complete shock, her backyard was covered in candles and rose petals. She followed a trail of Hershey kisses to a picnic table which was covered by a red satin table cloth. The table was set and "Reserved" signs were placed on top of blue and gold plates that she had seen Tanner set out earlier.

"Wow…" Jesse said as he admired her from across the way. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the orange gold glow of the candles set out before her. She felt uneasy but continued walking towards the table to sit down. He met her halfway and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She said formally then folded her napkin in her lap. He sat down across from her and smiled at her weakly. There was an awkward silence that filled the moment before Tanner came out with one of his famously prepared pasta dishes and set it down in between Jen and Jesse.

"Madame et Monsieur, I present you with the special of the night Linguini a la Alfredo sauce. Zere is only one plate for ze both of you zo you vill have to share! Enjoyez vous!" he said in mock French then returned back to the kitchen. Jen and Jesse laughed at Tanner's awkward sense of humor then looked at one another.

"So uh…how are we going to do this? Do you want to split it or something?" Jesse asked tentatively. Jen shook her head and laughed .

"Jess how do you split noodles? I think they're trying to get us into a Lady and the Tramp situation." She said amused.

"Why would they want to do that? You obviously have cooties so I'm not getting near you tonight." He teased. Jen rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk. Plus you're a boy that makes you twice as icky." She said smiling as The Afters' hit song Beautiful Love began to play.

"Yea well…this icky boy wants to dance with you…what do you say?" he replied, winking at her. Jen blushed and let a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hmm…you're ugly…but okay." She said.

Jesse got up and took her hand in his and led hear over a little ways away from the table. Jen placed her arms over his shoulders and slowly began dance. Jesse's hands rested delicately on her waist and he leaned in to rest his forehead on hers. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and whispered much needed "I'm sorrys" to one another. Jesse softly began singing to her as they danced.

"What a beautiful smile, can I stay for a while, on this beautiful night, we'll make everything right, my beautiful love." Jen leaned in and nuzzled noses with him.

She had missed his touch and the way he made her feel whenever he looked at her. They had been so unnecessarily angry with one another just a week before that looking back on it now made them both laugh. Jesse held her closer to him and rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"Jennifer…?" Jesse said quietly.

"Yes Jess?" she asked.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I nearly died this week without you around. And as hideous as you are, I want you to be my girlfriend again. Please?" he teased. Jen laughed then leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

"Okay, I suppose I could deal with your smelliness. And I'm sorry about what I said…I didn't mean…" he placed his finger over her lips.

"Its okay…I know…neither did I…" he said softly.

"Do you want our ring back?" he asked. Jen looked at him confused.

"Our ring?" she replied.

"Yea, if you don't remember I asked you to marry me a few weeks ago after which you refused but said you'd accept this ring as a promise that you'd marry me in 5 years. I'd marry you right now but your too ugly so I guess I'll have to be paitent and hope you grow out of it." He teased while reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a platinum and diamond ring that she hadn't seen before. Jen placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Jesse, tell me I'm seeing things." she said trembling. He shook his head.

"Fraid not. My grandfather got it for us. He attached it to the last letter he wrote me, both him and I thought this was a good idea so…" He gently took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Jennifer, will you accept this as a token of my love and forgive me for being a stupid moody jerk?" he said ardently. She smiled at him through her tears and nodded, while he slipped it on her delicate finger and stood up. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around as though she were weightless.

"Will you stay with me? Say you will or I'll keep spinning you forever." He said smiling.

She leaned in and delicately placed her lips on his, answering his question without having to utter a single word.


	31. Chapter 31

"One. Two. Ten fingers and ten toes all here and accounted for."

"Two eyes, a nose, red cheeks, two lips, freckles."

"Brown eyes, cute nose, hazel golden hair."

"Two ears, blonde fuzz, a snowflake."

"I am not a snow flake."

"I beg to differ."

"I'd say I'm more peach than snowflake."

"You're melting"

"I know."

He gently wrapped his arms around her and pressed her lips against his. He had missed their midnight flannel blanket conversations. He pulled away from her slightly, just leaving enough space for their noses to touch. She smiled and brushed her fingers down the side of his face. His cheeks were flushed, reddened from the warmth of their closeness. He lay his head down on her chest and traced her bare beautiful collarbone until it disappeared into rounded expanse of her shoulder. She let her hands rest on his back and smiled at the sensation of him breathing. She had become so familiar with his expressions and general body language that understanding him had become second nature. He knew every line, her every curve, how she moved and how she breathed. The both of them were unexpected and completely opposite extensions of the other.

"I missed this you know. I missed us. Talking, hanging out in the hallways, doing everything tandem. I guess your ugliness got to me after all." He teased. She shifted her weight underneath him and pinned him down in a position he couldn't refuse.

"What was that about ugly?" she said softly. A glazed expression quickly spread across his face, and he stared up at her, unsure of whether or not to choose business over pleasure.

"Nothing at all dear, just making conversation." He replied smiling. Jen reached up for the edge of the blanket and completely covered the both of them with it. She locked eyes with him and gently bit down on her bottom lip. "Who said I wanted to talk?"

While Jesse and Jen were downstairs in her basement, Cali decided to indulge herself in a 1 AM one person ice cream party and clumped her way down the main stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and was disappointed to find that the last of the Peppermint Stick ice cream had been eaten by the rest of her extended family. She tossed the empty carton into the recycling bin and walked back over to the fridge to read a post it Jen had left for her earlier. "More P-mint stick & Vanilla downstairs in Dad's fridge! 3" Cali laughed at how well they both knew each other then turned around picked up her ipod, stuck the earphone buds in her ears and walked over towards the basement door. As she descended the stairs in her half slipper covered feet she flipped to her favorite Hellogoodbye playlist, turned on "Here in Your Arms" and missed the opportunity to turn on a nearby light switch. With only a tiny LCD screen to guide her, Cali carefully made her way down the stairs just to miss the last step and tripped. Jen and Jesse immediately stopped what they were doing and listened to the sudden disturbance in the room. They both stopped breathing and listened to the scuffling and half dazed cursing from someone who had just managed to make a great deal out of a small fall. Jesse looked down at Jen wide eyed.

"C-A-L-I?!" he mouthed to her. She looked back at him horrified; the very idea of her cousin catching her and Jess like this was beyond horrendous.

"…_get off!_" she whispered then impulsively shifted over and pulled her knees in towards her, knocking Jesse clear off the couch. Her last minute grab for the blanket allowed her to stay hidden while Jesse on the other hand was completely exposed. Right before Cali turned around to face him he reached for the nearest magazine and covered himself with it. When Cali saw him she resisted her urge to scream and instead gasped, placed her hands over her eyes and shook her head.

"Jess…what…are you doing and where are your clothes?" she asked tentatively while shielding her eyes from the very naked teenage boy standing a few feet away from her.

"…I…uh….lost my clothes…" he stuttered.

"You know what, never mind. I'm not even going to ask. Goodnight strange boy." She said yawning then slowly began her way back up the stairs with the ice cream carton tucked under her arm. Before she left she turned back around and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh and Jess, tell Jen that she has the hiding skills of a third grader, the under the covers trick never fools anyone if you're giggling. Goodnight!" she said as she turned out the basement light and headed off to bed. Jen peeked her head out of the covers and looked up at Jesse grinning. He stared at her and shook his head.

"I just want to thank you for that…wonderful experience. I've always wanted your cousin to see me totally commando at 1:30 in the morning. I hope you know it was one of my great aspirations in life." He said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice. Jen bit down on her bottom lip and then burst out laughing.

"Glad I could be of service." Jesse narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see that for a second." Before Jen had anytime to react Jesse grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it completely off Jen. He was disappointed to find her wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"What the fuck? When did…"

"I got dressed, while Cali was yelling at you. I knew she knew I was down here, I wasn't about to get caught in my birthday suit." She replied smirking. He stared her down and traced the inside of his lip with his tongue. She grinned at him.

"I mean if you're really that upset you can put on my clothes, my sweats are in the corner somewhere and my t shirt is on the pool table." She said smiling.

"Since you're so set on making me look like an idiot tonight, why not. But I plan on getting you back Jennifer." He looked at her skeptically then walked around the couch and over to the pool table with the blanket wrapped around his waist and changed.

"Sexy…kinda." Jen said as he turned the corner with her sweat pants rolled up to his calves and her t-shirt on.

"You'd make Britney Spears so proud." Jesse rolled his eyes then sat down on the couch. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Will you shut up if I kiss you? Seriously." He said half joking.

"You're such a dick, sleep on the floor. This is my house and my couch, you can be replaced by a large blanket." She attempted kicking him off the couch again but he grabbed both her legs and pulled her towards him.

"Jen, Jen, Jen, I love you so much and have spent an entire week without you so let's do less conversation and more under cover work." He pleaded while pressing his forehead gently against hers. She placed her hand in the center of his face and pushed him backwards.

"Goodnight Mchorny." She teased then fully laid herself back on the couch, grabbed the nearest pillow, and closed her eyes. Jesse crawled over beside her and placed hands around her waist.

"Jennn…if you think I'm going to fall for that you're wrong." He said while tracing the outline of her ear with his fingers. Her eyes remained shut and she breathed softly while be bothered her.

"Babe?" he asked again just to receive slight snoring as his response. He sighed and pulled her blanket over both of them.

"Goodnight bug." He said softly.

"Goodnight ugly." She replied then drifted back to sleep.


End file.
